Siete Pecados
by Lis-Sama
Summary: AU: ¿Hasta qué punto llegaría él para tenerla? Cuando los ojos de ella se clavaron en los suyos y le sonrió, él lo supo...Pecaría para obtenerla...Último pecado: Siete pecados
1. Avaricia

**Declaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Nota:** Fic editado el 21/8/12 . Eso no implica cambios en la historia sino en los guiones de dialogo, separación de escenas y alguna que otra tilde por ahí.

* * *

**Siete pecados**

**Primer pecado: Avaricia**

Las sombras en el techo de su cuarto le parecían casi tétricas. El respirar acompasado de la mujer que dormía a su lado le hizo meditar sobre el tiempo que él estaba perdiendo. Ya tendría que haberse rendido ante los brazos del dios griego del sueño, y acompañar de esa forma a la mujer con la cual había pasado la noche.

Cerró por un momento los ojos sintiendo como ella se movía un poco en su lugar y giraba sobre sí para terminar pasando uno de sus brazos sobre su pecho. La sintió acomodarse un poco más cerca de él, pegando su desnudo y frío cuerpo al de él para seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

Él no hizo ningún movimiento para no despertarla, simplemente siguió permaneciendo inmóvil con los ojos cerrados para lograr esta vez por fin conciliar el sueño de una buena vez.

En su mente la inocente mujer de cabellera azabache le regaló una disimulada sonrisa y él se la devolvió, mientras casi podía sentir el aroma de ella rodeándolo hasta marearlo.

Con aquella cálida sonrisa aún en su mente, su cuerpo poco a poco se relajó y se brindó plenamente ante el sueño que hacia tiempo estaba llamándolo.

Desde aquella vez en la que ella sin ni siquiera conocerlo le sonrió, todas las noches revivía su rostro sonrosado y su sonrisa única como una droga para poder dormirse.

_____«_Kagome___»_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Bostezó sin molestarse por cubrir su boca para que nadie a su alrededor o el propio profesor que estaba en este momento dando cátedra sobre derecho lo mirara de mala forma.

Que poco le importara lo que pensara ese cretino, que al parecer tenía algo contra él. Pero él no era el culpable de que la hija menor del profesor, una rubia de ojos esmeralda y demasiado encantadora para él, lo estuviera acosando por toda la universidad.

Él no tenía la culpa de ser atractivo.

Lo único bueno es que la desquiciada hija de su profesor de derecho no asistía a la misma universidad. Por suerte la rubia, a su parecer, no tenía tantas luces como para ser abogada.

Era hermosa, seguro que por parte de su madre, pero simple. No se podía tener una conversación que aceptara más de dos palabras. ¡Ya con dos jodidas letras tartamudeaba!

Aunque para ser sincero con él mismo, lo que menos quería era mantener una conversación con ella, y era lo que menos habían hecho; y por supuesto esa partecita del relato el querido padre de ésta no lo sabía.

Sino en estos momentos estaría castrado.

El profesor pusó los ojos sobre los de él retándolo secretamente, pero él era muy conciente de esa mirada que le prohibía estrictamente volver a acercarse a su hija. Si solo el hombre supiera la clase de hija que tenía podía jurar que lo pensaría más de dos veces antes de mirarlo de aquella forma.

_____«_Keh, como si la hubiera pervertido___»_

La pequeña hija de papá era todo lo contrario a como se presentaba. No era ninguna estúpida. Claro, para lo que le importara, porque para lo demás lamentablemente no hacia sacado el coeficiente intelectual del padre.

Se rió entre dientes poniendo su mejor cara y aparentando estar con todos los sentidos en cada gesto y palabra del profesor que cada vez mezclaba más los temas como si todos sus alumnos entendieran desde hacia siglos lo que él explicaba.

Era el endemoniado profesor de derecho, como todos lo habían apodado.

El profesor tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando la puerta de madera del salón se abrió de forma estrepitosa y de la misma manera una chica con el cabello alborotado y la ropa algo arrugada entraba a paso apresurado con un centenar de libros de textos en sus manos que sujetaba con una fuerza que jamás pensó que ella podía poseer.

Pudo observar como algunos de sus compañeros negaban, otros aprovechaban para murmurarse cosas en el oídos, y otros simplemente reían y no apartaban por nada del mundo la mirada burlona y acusadora sobre el pequeño cuerpo que intentaba; con el sube y baja de su pecho acelerado, recuperar el ritmo.

Una de las mujeres que miraba de aquella forma a la joven recién llegada era la misma con la que había compartido la cama hace dos noches.

—Tarde como siempre —escuchó como casi grito el profesor de manera autoritaria, mirando de mala forma a la joven que rápidamente volvió a sonrojarse haciéndola ver como pariente de un tomate.

Siempre ella tenía problemas con los horarios, casi siempre llegaba tarde a todas las clases; pero como era una de las mejores alumnas, los profesores tenían cierta consideración para con ella. Pero en este caso, el endemoniado profesor frustrado era todo lo contrario, a pesar de que también en esta asignatura ella tuviera siempre en los parciales una de las mejores notas.

—Lo…lo siento, pro-profesor —la vio y escuchó tartamudear mientras intentaba inspirar la mayor parte del aire del salón como queriendo no desmayarse—, el…el...

—Siéntese de una vez, Higurashi —la interrumpió el profesor frunciendo el ceño y logrando que la muchacha se avergüence más de lo que de por si ya se encontraba. La vio morder de forma desesperada su labio inferior mientras sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mantenían los libros de texto sujetos y los utilizaba como una pequeña tabla o escudo para refugiarse—. No quiero escuchar más sus excusas. Se lo tengo advertido: A la próxima vez no le permitiré que entre

Se mantuvo quieto en el lugar, aunque lo que menos quería era aquello. Simplemente quería bajar y poder centrar en su lugar al cretino que tenía como profesor ¿Es que acaso ella no se defendía?

Y la respuesta llego rápido, cuando ella conteniendo el aire que logro tomar avanzó con la cabeza semi gacha y pasos torpes a su lugar de siempre en una de las primeras filas y asientos en ese salón en forma de coliseo romano.

No entendía como ella podía dejarse tratarse así, estaba bien que ellos por ser alumnos le debieran cierto respeto a los profesores; pero ésto superaba los límites totalmente.

Ahora era él quien juraba que la próxima vez lo mataría con sus propias manos aunque tuvieran que expulsarlo por su comportamiento.

La observó de reojo, ignorando por completo como nuevamente las palabras del profesor se hacían presentes. Ella parecía tan inocente, tan pequeña, tan frágil y vulnerable. Era tan diferente a muchas de las mujeres que cursaban junto con ambos.

Desde ese encuentro casual donde ambos habían chocado en uno de los pasillos de la universidad, él huyendo prácticamente y ella yendo al lado contrario a donde él quería llegar; les fue imposible chocar uno contra el otro cuando doblaron en la esquina de aquel pasillo.

Era una persona de reflejos rápidos, así que le fue demasiado fácil rodear con uno de sus brazos la pequeña cintura de ella para evitar que cayera estrepitosamente contra el duro suelo de cerámica marfileña. Su pequeño cuerpo quedo junto el suyo y lo primero que sintió fue el magnifico y embriagador aroma de sus cabellos. Nunca se había sentido en tanta paz teniendo a una mujer en sus brazos.

A regañadientes la alejó de él, observando el notorio sonrojo que poseían las mejillas de ella. No supo por qué motivo, pero ella le sonrió mientras se apresuraba en levantar del suelo los libros esparcidos cerca de los pies de ambos. Y lo que menos entendió fue el extraño nudo en su estomago que se había formado y lo dejó sin poder responder a su sonrisa tan sincera. Cuando ella terminó de recoger del suelo los libros, reparó en el rostro angelical de pura inocencia y aquellos ojos brillosos tan vivaces que poseía la mujer. Ella le murmuro un "gracias" antes de alejarse terminando de doblar la esquina.

Cuanto estuvo parado en ese mismo lugar como un tonto no lo supo con exactitud, solamente recordando su sonrisa, ojos, aroma y calidez del cuerpo de ella. No sabia en qué curso estaba hasta que a la mañana siguiente le sorprendió de sobre manera que ella cursaba el mismo año que él. Es decir que hacia dos años que era su compañera y ¡él nunca se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle!

¿Podía haber estado tan ciego?

Sí, claro que podía.

Él no había reparado en ella por muchas razonas. Una de ellas era porque no era una chica que llamara la atención por tener un cuerpo exuberante; pero a pesar de ese efímero contacto pudo sentir casi por completo las armónicas formas de su cuerpo que siempre ocultaba la mayor parte de las veces bajo alguna remera holgada. Tampoco mostraba sus piernas, siempre las tenía cubierta por diferentes pantalones, de todo tipo y color.

Pero la mayor razón por la que nunca había reparado en ella era porque era un avaro. Sí, un avaro.

Él no codiciaba la avaricia por tener dinero, el codiciaba otro tipo de avaricia que también iba de la mano con otro pecado, como le decía su madre, al cual él era muy frecuente.

Él era avaro en el sentido completamente ajeno a lo negocios, se consideraba un avaro porque quería a las mujeres más hermosas que él, o sus amigos conocían, sólo para él.

Cada vez que tenía entre sus manos a algunas de ellas, a alguna de esas mujeres que podía quitar la respiración a cualquier hombre, quería automáticamente a la otra que le seguía en la lista.

Era avaro y egoísta porque las quería para él y nada más que para él, como él dinero. Para él las mujeres era el dinero de un negociante segado por el pecado de la avaricia.

La avaricia siempre se presentaba en diferentes y trilladas formas, y en este caso; en él se había presentado así.

Era un círculo vicioso, un círculo que jamás se cansaría de saciar.

Llevó por unos segundos su mirada al hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella observándola con cara de enamorado.

Sonrió dejando entrever casi toda su blanca dentadura.

Aquel idiota jamás podría tenerla, porque desde el día que ambos habían chocado juró que ella sería de él y nada más que de él.

¿Por qué?

_____«_Porque soy endemoniadamente un avaro___»_

* * *

_Holis, estábamos otra vez dejando un nuevo fic de universo alterno; creo que tengo algo con el universo alterno, solamente los oneshot se salvan, bueno salgo "Apologize". Ahora vlviendo el tema, me encanto esta idea de los siete pecados capitales, la idea de la saque de una novela brasileña (aunque la trama de la novela no tiene que ver con el fic). Solamente me gusto el tema. Aprovecho y agradezco los reviews por "Destino"._

El fic no esta terminado, pero tengo algunos capis ya listos. Igual va a tener solamente un total de ocho para que sepan. Es un fic extremadamente corto. Es un capitulo por pecado y el ultimo que encierra todo.

Sin nada mas que decir, espero de verdad que se encuentren muy bien y este pequeño ficsea de su agrado. Como siempre siéntanse libres de comentar

Saludos a todos y nos vemos en la próxima xD

**Lis**


	2. Pereza

**Segundo pecado: Pereza **

¿Acaso esa chica no se cansaba nunca de ir y venir? ¿No podía permanecer en un solo lugar?

¡Jodidamente no!

Era como una pequeña libre escurridiza, era _su_ pequeña libre escurridiza. Puso los ojos en blanco y por un momento dejó de seguir los moviéndoos de ella que se paseaba de un lado para el otro entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

El calor, sumado al ambiente que él tanto se resistía a estar por más de dos segundos le estaba quemando la cabeza. Ella no era nada suyo, no era su novia; simplemente no era nada para que la tilde con aquel cariñoso, y por qué no posesivo, calificativo.

Tenía que salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, antes de que se terminara por convertir en el modelo masculino de la hija de su profesor de derecho.

Como detestaba las bibliotecas, y ella era completamente la antítesis de él.

Eso la hacia quererla con mayor fervor para él. Eso le hacia ser una avaro para solamente tenerla, y por Kami que la conseguiría.

Él siempre conseguía todo lo que quería, siempre tenía lo que deseaba; y ella no seria la excepción a la regla.

Sin voltear a mirar esas puertas de madera, que por el momento la alejaban de su nueva conquista, se encaminó por el largo pasillo hasta la salida que lo conduciría a un momento de total paz debajo del árbol donde siempre se refugiaba cuando tenía que esperar alguna hora hasta su próxima clase, o cuando desidia no asistir y saltearse una.

Él no tenía tan buen promedio como el de ella, pero sabía que era por la poca dedicación que le daba. Sabía que tenía que dedicarse más, pero la daba…¿Qué le daba?

No había mejor palabra para definirlo que…Pereza

Le daba pereza estudiar más de lo que él creía que era estrictamente necesario. No estaba dentro del círculo de estudiantes que pasaban días encerrados en sus habitaciones, sin ni siquiera ver la luz del sol, estudiando día y noche para rendir bien algún parcial o final. Él definitivamente no estaba entre ellos, pero tampoco podía quejarse por sus notas, por ahora su rendimiento era bueno, aunque podía mejorar, pero le daba pereza hacerlo.

Por el momento su modo de vida no dificultaba su estudio, y esperaba que por los próximos años que durara la carrera, tampoco el estudio se viera perjudicado. Sino tendría que optar y definitivamente saldría perdiendo.

Entreabrió sus ojos y el sol le pego de lleno en la cara. Se reincorporó con ayuda de sus ante brazos justo en el momento que ella pasaba por el sendero que corría horizontal a él.

Una idea cruzó su mente al momento que sonreía con amplitud.

¿Por qué demonios no se le había ocurrido antes? No lo sabía, pero ahora bendecía a su mente por formar planes totalmente brillantes.

—¡Kagome! —él gritó su nombre levantando una de sus manos y moviéndola de un lado para el otro para que la chica supiera dónde estaba. Igual era visible, estaba bajo uno de los árboles más frondosos de toda la universidad. Pero ella era tan despistada que seguramente miraría para todos lados menos hacia el suyo.

La vio como giraba sobre sus talones con la misma rapidez con la cual caminaba, y desde la lejanía podía observar que su semblante demostraba algo de intriga. La comprendida, en estos dos años nunca le había dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera esa vez que chocaron. Poco a poco los pies de ella se movieron en dirección a donde él se encontraba y sonrió arrogante para sus adentros.

—¿Me llamabas? —preguntó ella con suma intriga en la voz y en el rostro. Él contuvó las ganas de reírse, claro que la estaba llamando, pero el ver el silencio de ella que esperaba una respuesta supo que lo decía muy en serio.

—Lamento haberte molestado… —se disculpó, adoptando un gesto algo culpable; nunca estaba de más parecer que uno poseía lastima. Estaba usando una artimaña baja pero, ¿eso a quien le importaba?—; pero ¿podrías ayudarme a levantarme?

Ella lo miró dudosa por varios segundos con su vista fija en la de él, éste por su parte nunca quitó aquella cara de lastima, esa que lo hacia ver terriblemente adorable y hasta cierto punto comestible para otras mujeres. En su lugar ya un centenar de mujeres se hubieran lanzado a sus brazos, pero ella sólo estaba ahí tratando de saber si era verdad o no su pedido.

Tenía que decir algo para convencerla y rápido

—Como llegaba tarde a la próxima clase estaba corriendo y trastabille —explicó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, empleando muy bien los horarios; ya que era cierto de que llegaban ambos tarde a su próxima clase; solo que él había decidido no ir.

—Oh…cierto —exclamó ella, ahora adoptando una postura mucho más relajada y no a la defensiva como desde un principio.

No podía creer que aquella tontería de resultado.

___«_Ella es ingenua_»_

Y sin más Kagome extendió una de sus manos, mientras que la otra seguía tomando con fuerza uno de los bordes de su mochila. Sabía, por su investigación minuciosa, que ella era un alma sumamente caritativa. Formaba parte de aquel selecto grupo que ponía la otra mejilla.

Ella era única, pero él no lo era.

La pequeña y delicada mano de ella seguía extendida frente a él, se dio el gusto de contemplarla un segundos más antes de tomarla definitivamente.

Otra idea cruzo su mente.

Cuando el agarre de ambas manos fue lo suficientemente fuerte, ella por inercia propia tiró retrocediendo para poder alzarlo y ayudar a su complicado compañero.

Gran error.

No estaba en los planes de ella ser arrastrada hacia el suelo. Inuyasha pudo observar cada gesto del rostro de la mujer mediante que la caía trascurría. Le había sido sumamente fácil poder arrogarla al suelo con él; realmente Kagome era demasiado liviana, como una pluma.

Ella soltó un grito ahogado segundos antes de que su cuerpo chocara con el de él. El impacto fue más duro de lo que ella había pensado. El pecho de su compañero podía resultar ser más duro que el propio suelo.

Inuyasha reaccionó rápido y rodeó la cintura de ella con ambos brazos, evitando de esta manera que Kagome intente rodar para un costado alejándose de él o, en otro caso, levantarse.

Él la quería así, quería a Kagome.

Podía sentir claramente los latidos del corazón de ella galopar desbocado en su pecho. Estaba nerviosa y la respiración agitada se lo decía. Aún así ella se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, alejando su mirada de la de él, pudiendo obtener por el momento solo una majestuosa vista de esa cascada azabache sedosa que la chica poseía. El olor a jazmines que ella traía puesto penetró en sus fosas nasales llenando cada rincón de sus pulmones como el aire más limpio del planeta.

No iba a reconocerlo nunca, pero desde aquel encuentro sentía como si el perfume de ella lo tuviera él impregnado en su piel.

Kagome gimió por la incomodidad de la posición, sujetando un poco más con sus manos la remera que él traía puesta para lograr hacer un poco de fuerza y salir de su escondite. Quería levantarse, alejarse de él, pero él mismo se lo impedía.

Cuando por fin logro darse valor y levantar su rostro hacia él y pedirle que por favor la dejara ir, sus ojos se fundieron.

Inuyasha se quedó mudo, como si en el basto mundo no existiera una criatura del sexo femenino tan inocente y hermosa al mismo tiempo; una criatura que le hacia desear, hasta cansarse, esos labios entreabiertos por donde tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire. Tenía los ojos brillosos, las mejillas sonrojadas, y su cabellera caída dándole un toque de total sensualidad a la imagen sobre sus hombros y espalda.

La mirada de ella era tan pura, tan limpia que lo hacia sentirse un miserable por primera vez. Por primera vez dudaba si acapararla para él o permitir que ella encontrara a ese príncipe azul que de seguro buscaba.

—Hermosa —dijo él en un murmullo que le costo todo el aliento. Decir esa simple palabra lo había dejado sin aire. La vio pestañar confundida, ella sabía que él había dicho algo pero, a pesar de la cercanía, por suerte no lo había logrado escuchar—. Eres atolondrada.

Ella enrojeció aún más y él contuvo estoicamente una risa.

—Lo…lo siento tanto —se disculpó esquivando la vista de él. La verdad que su compañero tenía razón, ese era uno de sus mayores defectos; y justo ella que quería ayudarlo

—No te preocupes, pequeña, tampoco es gran cosa —explicó él con simpleza, pero ella al parecer se sentía demasiado culpable. Si solo ella supiera que lo hizo a drede, las cosas serian totalmente diferentes.

Kagome volvió a mirarlo todavía cohibida, ella no se esperaba que la nombrara de esa forma. Jamás ambos alguna vez cruzaron palabra alguna, ella pertenecía a una clase de mujeres que no estaban a la altura de él. Todas se sentían atraída por él, incluido ella, pero era diferente que todas esas mujeres catalogaran para tener una cita con él, o aunque sea una palabra de por medio.

—Será mejor que me levante y te ayude —dijo ella con convencimiento. No sabía de dónde había salido esa seguridad, pero le encantaba. Por lo menos no ser tan evidente. Ella no se sentía muy a gusto en aquella posición, aunque una parte de ella le decía todo lo contrario.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca que no pudo definir muy bien. No juraba en vano, pero parecía hasta enojado con sus palabras.

¡No iba a levantarse! No sabía porqué demonios, pero no quería que ella huyera de sus brazos, había pensado mucho para tener un acercamiento que no resultada premeditado y ahora que lo había conseguido no permitiría que ella se escapara como la libre escurridiza que era.

¡Sobre su maldito cadáver!

—Pereza —soltó él mascullando las palabras, tanto no mentía; le daba pereza levantarse de ese cómodo lugar donde estaba y mucho más al tener sobre él a su nueva conquista. Era perfecto.

De un momento a otro observó con detenimientos los ojos de ella, esos ojos que eran totalmente como un mar calmo, en menos de dos segundos parecían un maremoto a punto de ahogarlo. Se estaba ahogando en aquella mirada.

Tampoco supo, y mucho menos con qué fuerza, ella logró zafarse de su agarre férreo y levantarse mas rápido de lo previsto. Ella lo miró con rencor pero no le dirigió una sola palabra, solamente se giró y le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar a paso lento.

___«_Mierda_»_

Se levantó del suelo de forma presurosa, como si este mismo le quemara y se encaminó los pocos pasos que la separaban de él. Aferró el ante brazo de ella y en un ademán para nada delicado la giró para que ella vuelva a mirarlo a la cara.

No hizo falta que ella le dijera que la soltara, porque la sola mirada de ella sobre la de él le decía todo lo que quería transmitir.

Estaba enojada, y mucho

—Veo que puedes caminar muy bien —dijo ella con rencor al observar fijamente el "supuesto" pie lastimado por la "supuesta" caída—. Te recuperas rápido, Taisho.

Había casi escupido su apellido con tanto veneno que pudo sentir como si la sangre en sus venas se hubiera congelado. Tendría que haberse acordado de aquella mentira

—Kagome, deja que…

—¡Yo no te di permiso para que me llamaras por mi nombre! —le gritó ella mientras apretaba uno de sus puños y trataba de no proporcionarle una buena cachetada. Tendría que haber dejado que se revuelque en el piso; Inuyasha no poseía un buen currículo de presentación. Tendría que haberse dado cuanta que todo era una mentira—. Tampoco tienes que explicarme nada, yo no te pedí ninguna explicación… —tomó aire de forma sonora y notó como él se alejaba un paso—; pereza, es la explicación más estúpida que escuche.

—No puedes enojarte por una simple broma —le adjudicó ahora él, mientras volvía a retarla con la mirada. Se estaba tomando las cosas demasiado a pecho, se estaba comportando como una niña. Pero no podía decírselo porque sino su original plan se vería truncado—. Enserio necesito tu ayuda.

Ella lo ignoró de la forma que ninguna mujer lo había hecho, y hasta logró que su voz sonara lastimosa para que ella se compadezca.

—¡Eres una de las mejores en promedio! —le gritó, pero ella seguía caminando mientras lo ignoraba—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a estudiar?

Sólo en ese momento ella se giró. Él sonrió. Era predecible, un alma caritativa jamás daría la espalda a un ser que lo necesitara.

—La pereza es un pecado, y contra eso yo no tengo el remedio.

Y sin más ella se marchó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

___«_Mierda y mil veces mierda_»_

Esta vez había fallado, pero la próxima juraba que no se le escapaba.

Sí, era cierto, la pereza era un pecado que él poseía, pero en este caso por lo menos le había servido para tenerla entre sus brazos.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno; estamos con el segundo pecado xD. Gracias por los reviews anteriores, espero que puedan seguir este pequeño fic. Como siempre se agradecen todos los comentarios y a los lectores xD._

_Por los menos por haca el domingo que tengan un feliz día del amigo!_

_Cuidence mucho. Besos enormes y nos vemos._

_**Lis-Sama**_


	3. Soberbia

**Tercer pecado: Soberbia **

¡Un maldito mes!

La observó de re ojo, de la forma disimulada que él sabía hacer. Hacia una semana había perdido el gusto por su conquista anterior.

Kikyo lo había observado con odio y, a su entender, se había convertido en una mujer inocente. Al parecer ella había creído que él iba a hacer diferente solamente con ella.

Una completa ilusa.

La vio escribir con afán desesperado sobre la hoja de su cuaderno espiralado. Ella sí que era aplicada a la hora de estudiar. Totalmente opuesta a él.

Pero volviendo a lo que era importante para él y dejando de lado obviedades y trivialidades:

¡Había pasado un maldito mes!

Un mes donde ella hacia como si él no existiera, como si fuera una pared de los tantos pasillos o salones que había en la universidad, como si fuera un adorno…Y él absolutamente podía ser de todo, pero menos un adorno. Y mucho menos ser ignorado.

Reconocía que su táctica no había dado ni el más mínimo resultado, pero tampoco ella podía tomárselo tan a pecho. ¡No podía comportarse como una niña!

—¿Así qué por esa preciosura dejaste a Kikyo?

Ladeó el rostro al reconocer el tinte meloso y perverso de su amigo, notando como éste "comía" literalmente con la mirada a Kagome. Tuvo deseos por primera vez de golpearlo hasta cansarse, de dejarle bien el claro que solo él podía observar a aquella jovencita de la forma que él lo hacia.

De la forma más descaradamente libidinosa que podía existir…Solo él era digno de desearla.

Solo él era digno de tenerla, solo él podía.

Su amigo se sentó en frente de él y de perfil a la mujer que era su nueva conquista. Miroku siguió con la mirada en el cuerpo de ella, como grabando cada detalle de su rostro, de su cuerpo, en su mente.

___«_Maldito pervertido___»_

—Kagome Higurashi… —dijo nuevamente Miroku corriendo por un momento su mirada de la jovencita que al parecer estaba en problemas con su estudio y la posó en su amigo—, promedio de nueve o diez. Graduada del colegio Shikon con las mayores calificaciones en todas las áreas excepto en matemáticas…—él rió—, tiene serios problemas en esa asignatura.

—¿Cómo es qué…?

—¿Cómo es qué lo sé? —preguntó su amigo con una clara sonrisa en sus labios—. Tengo muy buenas fuentes, y por lo que sé ella no está a tu alcance, amigo

—Keh, Miroku, no digas tonterías. Sabes bien que la mujer que quiero la consigo —sonrió con arrogancia inflando su pecho, mientras se reclinaba sobre el asiento—. ¿Dudas que no pueda conseguirla?

—No lo dudo, lo aseguro.

Inuyasha simplemente continuó sonriéndole, si su amigo quería que le demostrara que él podía conseguirla se lo mostraría. Pero también dejaría en claro que solo él era el dueño de entrar en los dominios de esa mujer. Tal vez con un poco de ayuda de Miroku podría conseguirlo.

No sabía de dónde él había sacado esa información, pero ahora que la tenía al alcance de sus manos la usaría para su beneficio, ya que los datos recolectados por él no habían dado resultados.

—Te enamoraste de ella —soltó Miroku con simpleza y éso logró que él se atragantara con su propia saliva al salir de sus pensamientos—. Es por eso que quieres tenerla

—¡¿Pero qué mierda estás diciendo?! —casi le gritó, logrando que varios de los estudiantes, incluso ella, se dieran vuelta o dejaran de hacer sus cosas para observarlo

Miroku sonrió con algo de misterio, como detestaba que haga eso.

—Digo lo obvio, llevas un mes pensando en esa mujer —aclaró él y se cruzó de brazos—. Hasta hoy supe quién era la chica que te hacia olvidar todo por completo

—Escúchame algo, Miroku —murmuró entre dientes para que su tono de voz volviera a la normalidad—. Jamás podría enamorarme de una mujer como ella

Su amigo sólo rió para exasperarlo.

—Soberbio…la verdad, amigo, que eres un soberbio.

¡Ja! Miroku estaba totalmente loco de remate, la abstinencia lo tenía mal y por eso inventaba cosas que no eran ciertas.

¿Enamorado él de ella?

Eso jamás…

Y lo peor de todo se atrevía a llamarlo soberbio, él no era ningún soberbio.

No lo era y punto.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Miró nuevamente a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos y la besó en frente de todos los estudiantes que disimuladamente observaban la escena.

Ya no tenía a Kikyo y entendía que estuviera enfadada, pero eso no le impedía que se divirtiera con alguna otra mujer. Ésta no estaba en su lista, pero de todos modos era sumamente atractiva.

No le molestaba para nada dar ese tipo de espectáculos en la universidad, quería que los hombres sepan hasta dónde él podía llegar, y que las mujeres se celaran entre ellas y compitieran sin saberlo por estar en su lista.

Aquella chica, una recién ingresada en la carrera y por eso un año menor que él, se separó con los labios completamente húmedos. No conocía su nombre y tampoco le importaba, pero de igual modo le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Y se le heló la sangre.

Ahí estaba ella, observándolo abiertamente con aquel joven que suspiraba por su amor. Kagome lo miraba atentamente y no hacia nada para cortar su contacto visual con él. Al contrario, lo sostenía lo más que podía.

___«—_Te enamoraste de ella_»_

___«_No_»_

___«—_Te enamoraste de ella_»_

___«_No y no_»_

___«—_Te enamoraste de ella_»_

___«_¡Maldita sea dije que no!_»_

¿Entonces por qué demonios sentía lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Por qué se sintió como si estuviera engañándola?

Inuyasha soltó a la chica que tenía en brazos y algo lo obligó a ir donde ella se encontraba, pero Kagome había decidido cortar por fin su contacto visual y prácticamente huir de ese lugar con ese hombre a su lado. Él no pudo moverse más de dos pasos antes de ver ambas figuras tomar un camino opuesto.

Contuvo un grito de frustración y volvió a prestar atención junto con todos sus sentidos a la mujer que lo acompañaba, que a pesar de quedar estupefacta y algo ofendida, con un par de besos y palabras cursis volvió a sus pies.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

¿Cómo era que un hombre como él podía caer tan bajo?

Él era orgulloso.

Él era…Soltó un suspiro, tenía que admitirlo le gustara o no, tenía que admitir que en un cierto punto, sólo en uno, su amigo tenía razón…Él era soberbio.

Como le desagradaba darle la razón a Miroku, prefería mil veces vender su alma al demonio aunque sonara exagerado, que admitir que por una vez en su vida su amigo tenía razón.

Sí, era soberbio ¿y qué?

No permitía que nadie lo doblegara, no afirmaría absolutamente nada aunque esa afirmación sea obvia y visible por todos.

Para muchos la soberbia era un pecado, pero para una persona como él era una virtud y hasta un modo de vida.

Claro, él era considerado el rey de los soberbios por sus simples actos, pero la joven a la cual estaba siguiendo también entraba en la categoría. Tal vez éso era lo único que compartían ambos.

Ambos eran soberbios en menor grado o medida, pero ambos tenían ese pecado.

Kagome estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notaba su presencia, podría apostar que aunque él se encontrara caminando a la par de ella, ella no lo notoria.

Era demasiado despistada.

Apresuró su paso y antes de que ella terminara de pasar por al lado de un callejón, que a estas horas seguramente estaba completamente desolado, la empujó con fuerza logrando que la espalda de ella chocara contra una de las paredes.

El gritó de Kagome retumbo en su cerebro y dio gracias a Kami por no quedarse sordo.

—¡Taisho! —bramó ella en un grito al darse cuanta quién era su atacante. Por un momento pensó que estaba en peligro, pero ahora que lo meditaba bien no sabía con quién correría menos riesgo—. ¿Quién demonios te crees?

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado.

—No me creo, soy —respondió él con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba—. Tenemos que hablar.

No le importa cual serio habían sonado sus palabras o el tono de sus ojos sobre los de ella, absolutamente no le importaba. Ella no tenía nada que hablar con él, ellos no tenían relación de ningún tipo, ni quiera podía decirse que se trataban en la universidad o en alguna de sus clases para que él tenga que hablar con ella

—Yo creo que no —lo retó ella al responderle mientras despegaba su espalda de aquella sucia pared de callejón y se alejaba rápidamente de él para irse.

Si pensó que Inuyasha le pondría las cosas fáciles se equivoco. Porque más rápido de lo previsto nuevamente estaba apoyada su espalda en la misma pared siendo aprisionada a los costados por los musculosos brazos de él que los mantenía al lado de su cabeza, impidiendo algún escape.

Bien, lo reconocía, estaba nerviosa.

—No fue una pregunta, Kagome —masculló él agudizando su vista y descendió su rostro unos centímetros. La respiración agitada de ella chocaba contra la de él, pero a pesar de todo ella siguió en su postura altanera.

___«_Maldita soberbia_»_

Ella levantó una ceja visiblemente enfadada

—Ya te dije que yo no te autorice para…

—¡Me importa una mierda si me autorizaste o no! —le gritó él cortando su queja por la mitad. Él sabía bien porque ella quería quejarse—. ¡Te llamo como yo quiera!

Su mirada parecía observar más que sus ojos, Inuyasha estaba observando más allá de lo que en verdad veía. Y ella sentía miedo, se sentía temerosa, en estos dos años de conocerlo sumamente poco nunca lo había visto perder los estribos de esa forma. Él no era su compañero, él era otro Inuyasha.

—A-aléjate —murmuró Kagome con miedo en la voz, por primera vez sentía miedo de un hombre, y al parecer él no era cualquier hombre.

—Y si no me alejo, ¿qué me harás? —pregunto él con cierta burla. La verdad que éste no había sido su plan, sino todo lo contrario. Su plan primigenio era pedirle disculpas por la broma de hace un mes y ver si aquella tontería de las clases particulares podía darse. Pero al verla con tantas ínfulas de grandeza, las cosas se tornaron totalmente diferentes. Y le encantaba ver a una Kagome completamente indefensa. Acercó su rostro otro poco más a ella—. Vamos, Kagome…—la alentó—, ¿dime qué me harás?

Inuyasha pudo observar y sentir como la respiración de ella se hacia más forzosa con forme a como sus rostros se acercaban. Podía besarla y tener una parte de su conquista, podía tener una mínima parte de ella. Kagome cada vez intentaba fundirse más con aquella pared, pero no tenía donde escapar, ya la pequeña liebre había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

Pudo sentir el temblor de los labios de ella ante el roce suave y delicado, un roce que había provocado un vació en su estomago que le nublaba la mente; algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Éso lo descoloco del todo para que ella tomara la ventaja de su guardia baja y lo alejara de un fuerte empujón lejos. Sólo en ese momento salió de su ensoñación.

—¡No vuelvas a intentar besarme! —le gritó ella con ira, con demasiado fuerza contenía. Estaba enojada con ella misma y mucho más con él. Como podía haber llegado él tan lejos y por sobre todo ella como podía caer en las redes tan simples de un mujeriego.

Inuyasha se rió con fuerza provocando que su ira aumentara a grados nunca antes vistos, ni su hermano menor la sacaba tanto de quicio

—¿Y quién dijo que yo intentaba besarte? —escupió él con burla aún riéndose de buena gana, sujetando su estomago con una de sus manos ante su destornillada risa—. Para mí no existes, Kagome. Mueres por uno de mis besos. Estoy seguro que fantaseas con ellos.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior respirando hondamente, esta vez tendría que contar mucho más que hasta diez.

—No te culpo… —continuó Inuyasha mientras movía uno de hombros en señal de indiferencia-—, muchas mujeres lo hacen, no tienes porque sentirse apenada. Yo sólo veía a pedirte disculpas por la broma de la otra vez.

Kagome siguió contando mentalmente.

—Pero, como te decía; muchas mujeres sueñan con mis besos y como sabes yo…

—¡Eres un maldito soberbio! —le gritó con el rostro totalmente colorado por el esfuerzo y los ojos por primera vez demasiado brillantes. Había acabado con su paciencia de una buena vez por todas.

Éso lo dejó descolocado, lo dejó sin armas.

Simplemente se digno a observar como ella le daba una última mirada llena de rencor y lo dejaba completamente solo en aquel solitario, oscuro y mugriento callejón.

Le había gritado que era un soberbio después de que ella era la culpable de que deseara besarla hasta el cansancio.

Le había gritado que era un soberbio después de que ella era la culpable de producir esas sensaciones con un inocente roce de sus labios.

___«—_Te enamoraste de ella_»_

___«_Eso jamás_»_

___«—_Soberbio…la verdad, amigo, que eres un soberbio_»_

___«_Sí, lo soy, pero enamorado de una chiquilla jamás_»_

¿Por qué mientras más lo pensaba menos se lo creía?

Keh, solamente eran ilusiones suyas, nada mas que ilusiones suyas.

* * *

_Holis chicas! la verdad que no me tarde tanto en actualizar, como muchas me conocen algunas veces me tardo mas que unos pocos días. Gracias por los reviews en el pecado anterior xD. Como siempre se agradece cada uno de los comentarios, los leo todos y cada uno._

_Feliz día del amigo!, por lo menos por estos lugares lo es._

_Cuidence mucho. Besos y nos vemos; no se cuando pero nos vemos._

_**Lis**_


	4. Envidia

_**Cuarto pecado: Envidia**_

Su imagen la tenía tan presente que era como vivir una tortura. No podía quitársela de la mente por mucho que lo intentara, contra su voluntad sus ojos se encargaban de buscarla y pasar la mayor parte del día contemplándola como un adolescente enamorado de una estrella de cine a la cual nunca podría alcanzar.

¿Acaso su amigo tenia razón? ¿Acaso él se había enamorado de ella?

Él no quería saber cual era la respuesta, se negaba a saberla; y nuevamente la soberbia le ganaba.

Dio un pesado suspiro tratando de aminorar la imaginaria tensión en sus músculos, pero la tensión en realidad se encontraba en sus sentimientos. En aquellos nuevos que él sintió cuando simplemente sus labios se rozaron. Una sensación no antes vivida.

Ya era extremadamente complicado tratar de apartar la imagen de ella. Entonces, ¿cómo haría para dejar de sentir la suavidad de los labios de ella sobre los suyos?

Suspiró otra vez hondamente.

Estaba muerto, bien muerto.

La profesora que estaba dando la cátedra se giró para escribir algo en el pisaron, algo que paso por alto completamente. Nunca prestaba demasiada atención a las clases y ahora estaba peor que antes. Tendría que encontrar algún método para, por lo menos en las horas que cursaba, poder intentar sacársela de la cabeza.

_Cinco minutos…_

No era un excelente plan ni tampoco el más ingenioso, pero por lo menos le servia para estar un poco atento y evitar que su mirada chocara con la de ella. Hasta ahora había logrado apuntar con éxito en su cuaderno bastantes palabras, más de la que alguna vez logro apuntar en toda la carrera ¿Cómo demonios podía aprobar los parciales? Él no lo sabía, de seguro tenía un brillante coeficiente intelectual el cual estaba desperdiciando y él ni enterado, pero mejor así; le gustaba así.

_Cinco minutos con treinta segundos…._

Y ella se había movido un ápice en su asiento, lo que provoco que sus ojos recayeran en ella como un maldito imán. Apretó la mandíbula y volvió a concentrarse en lo que de verdad requería su atención y era importante. Ella no era importante para él y nunca lo sería, solamente era un juego; el mismo juego que había jugado con una infinidad de mujeres más experimentadas que aquella chiquilla. Estaba seguro que hasta virgen era.

_Seis minutos…_

Porque lo era, ¿Verdad? …¡¿Verdad?!

¡Pero que le importaba a él si era virgen o no! Como había dicho, a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, solamente la quería como quería a cualquier mujer, solamente…solamente...

¡¿Pero por qué estaba nuevamente pensando en ella?! Él tendría que estar prestándole atención cien por cien a la vieja esa que poseía más arrugas que la ropa de él. La mujer no era interesante, de hecho casi en todas sus clases se dormía, poseía una voz que lograba hacer morir a cualquiera del aburrimiento. Esa mujer tenía que jubilarse, pero de seguro era una amargada solterona que no tenía a quien complicarle la vida y por eso los torturaba dándoles clases a ellos.

___«_Jodida mujer_»_

_Siete minutos con quince segundos…_

Hasta hora su tiempo venía excelente, dejando el pequeño desliz que le jugo su mente otra vez. No estaba prestándole atención a la clase, pero por lo menos tampoco se lo estaba prestando a Kagome. Se estaba entreteniendo contando desde su posición alejada la joyería, si es que aquello podía llamarse así, que tenía puesta la profesora. Ahora entendía porque toda su vida de seguro había sido una mujer soltera y para colmo de males amargada.

Si ya ahora la mujer era horrorosa a los ojos, y que Kami lo condenara si es que exageraba en sus palabras, no se la quería imaginar de joven.

Mejor era que su mente no se le ocurriera hacerle una broma y que terminara imaginándose a la mujer añeja, con eso de seguro borraría el recuerdo de Kagome; pero estaba consciente que nunca más podría acercarse a alguna mujer en toda su vida con intenciones nada santas.

Su profesor de derecho no lo había castrado, pero estaba seguro que terminaría impotente.

_Nueve minutos…_

Y no entendió en qué momento la profesora lanzó una pregunta, una que él obviamente no escucho, a la clase para que esta respondiera; como era de esperarse ella levantó la mano para que la mujer la autorizara a responder.

Al demonio con todo lo logrado hasta el momento.

Su vista no dejó que pasara por alto el exquisito momento en que ella entreabrió sus labios para formar cada una de las palabras que llevaba la oración. Como podía notar el brillo de sus ojos, de seguro por felicidad, el ver como con cada palabra la profesora asentía con la cabeza. Sus mejillas sonrosadas por hablar ante el silencio inminente que se había hecho luego de lanzar la pregunta a la clase. Como parecía una pequeña niña, como…como…como

—Arrg, maldita sea, estoy harto de ésto —dijo sin darse cuanta del tono de voz, y de lo fácil que sus palabras volaron por el salón que era sólo adornado por la voz de Kagome.

Todo se volvió a sumergir en silencio, incluso ella había callado de forma abrupta ante sus palabras. Obviamente sus compañeros lo miraron fijamente, como si nunca hubieran observado a una persona en su vida, o peor aún; como si fuera un maldito ser del espacio.

La profesora levanto una ceja indignada.

—Taisho —moduló con fuerza en la voz algo amelódica—. Retírese inmediatamente de mi clase en este momento —señaló la puerta de salida con una de sus manos dando a entender la seriedad y gravedad del asunto.

Inuyasha puso su mejor sonrisa cínica mientras la maldecía por dentro, era una maldita mujer reventada. Levantó las cosas que estaban sobre su pupitre y las guardó con molestia en la mochila de color rojo sangre que llevaba. Se cargó al hombro la misma y bajó aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. No le iba dar el gusto

—Que tenga buenos días, profesora —murmuró son sorna y arrastrando la última palabra, enfrentando el mirar autoritario y austero de la mujer que tenía enfrente; cuando paso a su lado. ¡Ja!, nadie podía doblegarlo, ni mucho menos intimidarlo.

_Once minutos y dieciséis segundos…._

La profesora le cerró, literalmente, la puerta en la cara

___«_Maldita vieja amargada_»_

Y así había comenzado su perfecto y esplendido día.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Miroku le dio una rápida mirada a su amigo, él mismo que se encontraba mascullando maldiciones y haciendo añicos con sus manos la vacía lata de gaseosa recién terminada.

—Pobre lata, ella no tiene la culpa de tus problemas —soltó al final el hombre un año mayor que él y de ojos azules como la noche. A pesar de estar cursado solo un año más que Inuyasha eso no impedía que fueran amigos, todo lo contrario, se conocían desde niños y por casualidades del destino terminaron estudiando la misma carrera. Inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió aplastando a más no poder la lata—. Eso es un claro síndrome de problema de polleras.

¡Oh, por el amor a Kami! Como detestaba los sermones de Miroku, como detestaba cuando él adoptaba una poción de sabio que no tenía, como detestaba que fuera familiar de un monje ya muerto quién sabe cuando.

Como detestaba que él, ¡justamente él!, le diera consejos en un ambiente donde era el menos indicado.

Tenía ganas de ahorcarlo y sino se controlaba lo más probable era que terminara preso por asesinato.

Después de ser echado por la profesora, y haberlo hecho quedar en ridículo delante de todos, no tuvo otro lugar que salir al patio; a algunas de las mesas que estaban siempre a disposición de los estudiantes. No le fue extraño encontrarse con Miroku, éste al contrario de él se había saltado una clase porque el profesor al parecer le había advertido que se venía a su hora a estudiar, no a tomar una siesta.

Y conociendo como conocía a su amigo había optado por la opción más fácil, saltarse una clase y dormir a sus anchas.

___«_Keh, suertudo_»_

—Inuyasha, Inuyasha —dijo nuevamente Miroku en medio de un gran suspiro al notar la mirada que su amigo le devolvía luego de su anterior y último comentario—. Tengo la excelente solución a todos y cada uno de tus problemas.

¡Ja! Él mejor que nadie conocía esa clase de "soluciones". Él no se consideraba un hombre casto ni santo, pero su amigo realmente era el primero en la lista que encabezaba todo lo contrario a esos dos términos. Conocía cada una de las mañas de su amigo y sabía lo que implicaban sus palabras.

Pero…pero deseaba con demasiado ahínco poder quitarse de la cabeza a Kagome, aunque sea solo por un par de horas. Desea tenerla lejos de él; algo que le resultaba muy gracioso ya que lo que más quería solamente hacia unos días era todo lo contrario.

No sabia el por qué, pero tenia una extraño escozor en el pecho; como si fuera algún mal presentimiento.

Pero, ¡al diablo con aquello!…él no era una persona supersticiosa.

—Claro ¿por qué no? —dijo Inuyasha haciendo un típico gesto de desinterés con el hombro, como si realmente le importara en lo más mínimo ir o no ir a donde quiera que Miroku lo llevara, pero estaba demás decir que su amigo lo llevaría a algún lado.

Su libidinoso amigo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Estaba predestinado que su fin de semana sería muy, pero muy largo.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que éste sería su grandioso fin de semana, rotundamente le hubiera dicho a Miroku que no.

Le había sorprendido enterarse que su amigo estaba cumpliendo cierto voto de castidad, al parecer una mujer había logrado terminar de "cazar" al lujurioso de su amigo. Tendría que conocer a esa mujer y felicitarla, nunca una llego a lograr algo semejante o estuvo tan cerca de lograrlo.

Por fin su amigo dejaría de ser tan mujeriego y se dedicaría solamente a una sola mujer, aunque él no podía decir lo mismo.

Miroku había desaparecido desde hacia un tiempo en el baño de hombres, mientras él se entretenía con una pelirroja de ojos verdes. No le desagradaba aquella compañía femenina que tenía en su boca el amargo sabor a alguna bebida alcohólica fuerte y en sus ropas el fuerte olor impregnado a cigarrillo mezclado con un perfume de aroma dulce, pero tampoco podía afirmar que la compañía de aquella mujer le encantaba.

Era como si no lo encontrara diversión al estar siendo seducido por la pelirroja que ahora se encontraba besando la comisura de sus labios soltando una risa inocente mientras se pegaba más hacia su cuerpo. Definitivamente aquella mujer lo que menos tenía era de inocente.

Y, extrañamente, al no encontrar esa inocencia era lo que provocaba que su cuerpo la rechazara. No negaba las caricias que la mujer le proporcionaba pero tampoco las respondía como mil veces anteriores lo había hecho.

El lugar se llenó de una luz verde mientras la música cambiaba rotundamente a una electrónica logrando que las personas que se encontraban en todos los lugares de aquel club movieran sus cuerpos copiando el sonido electrónico incesante.

Su acompañante volvió a encontrar sus labios moviendo su cuerpo nuevamente contra él para intentar despertarlo de aquel letargo en el que estaba sumido. Inuyasha la alejó con algo de brusquedad cuando volvió a sentir nuevamente en su boca el sabor amargo de la bebida que la mujer poseía.

—¿Pero qué te sucede? —preguntó ella notablemente molesta y chillando ante la negativa de ese hombre que no había caído en el encanto de su cuerpo ni de sus ojos verdes. Lo miró fijo sin pestañar a los ojos, pero la mirada de él no estaba sobre la suya—. Maldito idiota —lo insultó antes de darse la vuelta y perderse entre la gente, no desperdiciaría su tiempo en un hombre que no valía la pena para nada.

Era sumamente consciente que su compañía se había marchado maldiciéndolo. Era muy consciente, pero él no estaba en este mundo; sino en uno muy alejado a donde se encontraba en estos momentos.

De todos los lugares que había en la maldita cuidad jamás pensó encontrarse a una joven como ella en un lugar como éste. Ella era tan distinta a todas las otras chicas de su edad y por eso mismo este lugar, al cual su amigo lo había llevado, le representaba una especie de refugio para sus pensamientos; para poder tener la mente en blanco con respecto a ella.

Pero no, al parecer el destino se había ensañado con él y quería que la recordara, que la viera a cada hora del día. Quería que él pudiera tenerla sin tenerla. Maldijó su suerte con resignación.

Kagome se encontraba en aquel lugar, más hermosa de lo que alguna vez en estos dos años la vio. Ella tenía una sonrisa viva plantada en el rostro, una sonrisa que dejaba ver lo aniñada que era todavía pese a su edad; observando con grandes ojos cada detalle del lugar como grabándolo en su mente.

A pesar de la música estridente, de la luz ahora violácea que la bañaba a ella dándole una imagen casi etérea y misteriosa; la misma luz que lo bañaba a él y al resto de las persona en el recinto; todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en una sola persona, en una sola mujer que capto su atención desde que la diviso mezclada entre la multitud de personas en la pista de baile.

Sólo Kagome podía captar su atención de ese modo conduciéndolo a otro mundo.

Observó cada detalle de ella, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en toda su vida, como si su vida dependiera de ese instante que la brindaba. Kagome se encontraba hablando animadamente con una mujer de su misma estatura y pelo castaño atado en una coleta alta. Al parecer, y por la forma tan desinhibida y familiar de tratarse, seguramente ambas eran amigas desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Sonrió para sus adentros al notar el abrazo que ambas mujeres se proporcionaban mientras se balanceaban sobre sus pies de un lado para el otro pero sin salirse del lugar de origen ni un solo paso.

Y entonces algo pasó.

La sonrisa que disimuladamente en su rostro se dibujó se borró de golpe como si nunca hubiera existido.

Kagome había salido del brazo fraternal de su amiga para luego girarse y esbozar, aún más en su rostro aniñado, una sonrisa que lo dejó boquiabierto, una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto.

Una sonrisa que no estaba dirigida para él, sino para un hombre de ojos color turquesa y pelo trenzado del mismo color.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho que se agravó casi cortándole al aire al notar como ella se abalanza sobre aquel hombre en un abrazo. Un abrazo que le fue rápidamente correspondido con la misma fuerza e ímpetu.

Algo embargó su cuerpo, un sentimiento que nunca sintió al notar aquella escena.

Él, él…él quería…

Quería sus sonrisas radiantes.

Quería su ternura.

Quería su confianza.

Quería su cariño.

Quería su amor.

Él quería todo lo que ella representaba y ella a ese hombre le brindaba.

Por primera vez en su vida sentía envidia hacia otro hombre. Sentía envidia de que éste tuviera de una forma tan simple lo que más anhelaba.

Envidia porque él no podía tener su cariño y mucho menos su amor, porque no podía tener nada de lo que Kagome era.

Kagome besó la mejilla del hombre que aún la sujetaba de la cintura casi levantándola unos centímetros del aire.

Lo comprendió completamente en ese momento.

Sentía envidia porque aquel sujeto tenía el amor de Kagome, el amor de la mujer que él quería.

Tuvo que descorrer el rostro para no seguir observando la escena.

Él, el avaro, perezoso y soberbio por primera vez sentía envidia. Por primera vez se había enamorado.

Ahora lo comprendía, ahora lo entendía; por mucho que se negó a admitirlo, por mucho que lucho contra aquel sentimiento ahora estaba en su mente todo más que claro.

¿En qué momento su conquista lo había conquistado a él? ¿En qué momento él se había enamorado de ella? Nunca había experimentado aquel sentimiento, pero de todas las personas que lo oía cada una de ellas decía que el amor era un juego ambiguo, un juego en el que uno caía preso sin saber en que momento había sucedido todo.

Y eso le había pasado a él.

___«—_Te enamoraste de ella_»_

Él sólo se giró sobre sus talones sin notar una mirada chocolate sobre su espalda mientras se perdía entre el mar de personas. Sin notar como su amigo se reunía junto a ese grupo de tres personas. Sin notar el largo suspiro que ella lanzaba al verlo partir.

El amor era un juego impredecible.

___«—_Te enamoraste de ella_»_

Inuyasha sólo dejó que la brisa nocturna meciera sus cabellos abriendo al desasosiego de comprender por fin sus sentimientos y de descubrir que nunca podía tenerla, una mujer como ella nunca podría estar con un hombre como él.

Envidia…la envidia le había servido para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, la envidia que aún parecía roerle el cuerpo. Quería entrar nuevamente para sacársela de los brazos.

Quería que ella comprendiera que él se había enamorado. Quería tantas cosas que no podía tener.

___«_Kagome_»_

Sin mirar atrás se alejó de aquel lugar como si le quemara.

Realmente…realmente envidiaba a ese hombre.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo n.n, espero que pasaran un lindo día del amigo, por lo menos de mi parte si que la pase. Gracias como siempre por los reviews que dejan por cada capi, me alegro que la historia les este gustando y pueda, por ahora, mantener un poco la personidad del muchacho esté._

_No puedo asegurar cuando voy a demorar en subir en otro capitulo porque estoy de un lado para el otro u.u...Pero voy a tratar de por lo menos actualizar cada unos poquitos días o como mucho una semana por capitulo._

_No los molesto mas y ma despido. Cuidence mucho y nos vemos._

_Saludos xD_

_**Lis-Sama**_


	5. Ira

**Quinto pecado: Ira**

Tal y como su personalidad lo caracterizaba, él había vuelto con Kikyo.

Nunca antes volvía a retomar una vieja conquista, porque Kikyo era nada más que éso…Sólo una vieja conquista que estuvo demasiado tiempo encabezando el primer nombre de su lista hasta que la obtuvo, como a cada una de las mujeres que él siempre quiso para sí mismo.

Pero, en este caso, hizo una pequeña excepción a la regla de oro que él mismo se había impuesto.

Ambos ahora nuevamente eran pareja para todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de la universidad.

Eso hacia tragar a varias mujeres el rumor de que él solamente jugaba con ellas. Las mujeres que lo rumoreaban tenían razón por juzgarlo de esa forma, porque así era; pero ahora sería totalmente diferente.

Estaba dispuesto a sacarse completamente de sus pensamientos a la muchacha que poseía una sonrisa que podía dejarlo sin palabras. Estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de Kagome.

—Inuyasha.

Quería dejar de recordarla, quería solamente verla como su compañera de la universidad, seguir manteniendo ese trato frió que llevaron desde hace dos años. Quería que nunca en su vida hubiera pasado el accidente de chocarse con ella en los pasillos de la universidad.

Quería nunca haberla catalogado como su nueva conquista.

—Inuyasha.

Ella era el polo opuesto a lo que era él, y todavía lo seguía siendo; éso era lo que un primer momento le había llamado la atención. La sonrisa que ella le había dado no estaba cargada de alguna insinuación oculta para conquistarlo. Ella le había regalado ese día una sonrisa sincera, como en pocas mujeres había podido ver.

Pero su maravilloso plan hubiera dado el mejor resultado, el más acertado si solo él no hubiera terminado siendo el conquistado. Con solo pensar lo que era conquistar a una mujer como Kagome le simbolizaba un reto y a él le encantaban los retos. Tramó varios planes luego de ese encuentro casual pero, a pesar de ello, ella era más suspicaz de lo que realmente aparentaba y esa especie de adrenalina que sentía al volver a tramar un nuevo plan para conquistarla la hacia desearla con mayor fuerza a ella y sólo a ella.

—Inuyasha.

Pero él tenía que haberla seguido y estar a punto de besarla para comenzar a crearse un cúmulo de sentimientos en él. Sólo tuvo que rozar los labios de ella para terminar prácticamente a los pies de su nueva conquista.

Y si antes no podía apartarla por un segundo de su cabeza, después de eso mucho menos.

—Inuyasha.

Pero soberbio como era alejó esos pensamientos lo más que puedo y decidió hacer caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo, porque simplemente no había en este mundo mujer que lograra conquistarlo a él.

¡Ja!, que equivocado que había estado. Él se transformó en un completo iluso, se creyó sus propias palabras.

Hasta que la realidad lo había golpeado exactamente hace una semana y dos días.

Maldita sea, estaba llevando la cuenta de los días.

___«_Keh, patético_»_

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó Kikyo el nombre de su novio esta vez. Lo había llamado exactamente cinco veces y en ninguna de ellas estaba respondiendo sus llamados. Esta última acabó con su paciencia de una vez por todas.

Inuyasha se sobresaltó completamente y logró sujetarse, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, del borde de la mesa. Nunca Kikyo había gritado su nombre de esa forma, solo la vez anterior que dio por terminada su relación.

Él la observó pero no dijo nada. Ella se levantó de la mesa sujetando la carpeta de color lila, casi violeta.

—Tenemos que entrar —le dijo ella con voz calma y tranquila, pero demasiado fría como si nunca existiría ningún tinte de cariño u odio en la voz.

A ella jamás se la notaba como estaba por su tono de voz.

Era una mujer con un carácter dominante, pero ese misticismo y fuerza que irradiaba toda ella la hacia digna de encabezar su lista. No solo él había notado la frialdad en sus actos o en sus palabras, la forma que muchas veces se dirigía a las personas como si estuviera resentida por algo.

Kikyo extrañamente no parecía una mujer terrenal, era como si ella fuera un ser superior, un ser al que nada podía afectarle, y eso no solo su voz lo dejaba en claro, sino también sus facciones.

Tampoco sus ojos trasmitían algún tinte de calidez. Ella siempre parecía encontrarse en guardia, como si muy en el fondo temiera que algo la lastimase.

Kikyo tenía una coraza alrededor de ella que era difícil de traspasar o romper.

Ni siquiera cuando habían terminado ella mostró sus sentimientos, su rostro seguido impávido como siempre. A pesar de su grito y del pequeño rencor que notó en el fondo de sus pupilas chocolates. Nada más mostró ella para el exterior.

—¿No vienes? —le preguntó ella girando la mitad de su cuerpo y clavandó sus ojos en los suyos al estar algo alejada de la mesa donde hasta recién había permanecido sentada.

Inuyasha notó el tono monótono de la voz, como si de verdad no le importara lo que él haga o deshaga con su vida.

—Prefiero quedarme —le respondió él acomodándose un poco en el asiento y tratando de que su voz no sonara tan desganada como en realidad él se sentía.

Kikyo sólo hizo una mueca que podía catalogarse como alguna especie de fastidio.

—Como quieras —dijo al fin ella luego de una pausa apretando fuertemente la carpeta ente sus manos.

Kikyo se giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda y mostrando su largo y liso cabello negro como la misma noche que hoy llevaba suelto. Rara vez ella lo llevaba suelto, siempre era recogido por una coleta blanca. Al parecer hoy había querido cambiar un poco.

Suspiró soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones, no supo en qué momento había retenido tanto aire; pero lo que sí supo es que se sentía un miserable.

A pesar de la personalidad algo particular de Kikyo, ella no se merecía lo que él le estaba haciendo. La estaba lastimando, él también se estaba lastimando tratando de olvidar a Kagome. Y lo peor de todo es que al parecer ella era consiente de lo que él sentía.

___«_Maldita sea_»_

Contuvo las ganas de gritar para descargarse, pero de igual modo su puño se estrelló contra la mesa.

Estaba bajo mucha presión. Y la ira de saber que lastimaba a Kikyo, de saber que Kagome estaba enamorado de otro lo estaba consumiendo.

La ira no era buena consejera pero de igual modo, al diablo con eso.

Y sobre todo al diablo con Kagome y el séquito de hombres que la seguían como perros babeados.

Ni le iba a dar el gusto a Kagome de verse consumido por la ira.

___«_Eso nunca_»_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

___«_—No puedo entenderlo._»_

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lo cubrió para evitar que cualquier persona que, por casualidad pasara por donde ella se encontrara, pudiera verla en ese estado. Todos estaban tomando sus clases, pero de igual modo ella siempre había sido previsora.

Y dejó que las lágrimas fluyan sin tapujos mientras un sollozo se escapaba de su boca.

Ella tampoco podía entenderlo.

Ella tampoco podía comprenderlo.

Su mejilla derecha aún ardía en demasía, esta vez su compañera había llegado demasiado lejos.

___«_—Siempre tan ingenua._»_

Le dolían aún más las palabras de ella que el mismo golpe que la había proporcionado para "intentar" despertarla de su letargo y traerla a la realidad.

Su cuerpo se deslizó por una de las frías paredes de la universidad hasta terminar sentada en el suelo de tierra. Se encontraba en el patio de la universidad, en el mismo lugar donde su compañera le había hablado.

Rodeó con sus brazos sus piernas en forma de abrazo mientras las apretaba contra su pecho y escondía, ahora, su cara en esa especie de muralla que desde pequeña siempre armaba en momentos como ese. En momentos donde la tristeza la invadía y necesitaba sacarla al exterior por medio de su llanto.

___«_—Al parecer nunca vas a notar lo obvio a simple vista._»_

La forma en que se lo había dicho le molestaba, la trato como a una niña de cinco años que merecía ser regañada por su ingenuidad; por no darse cuenta de las verdaderas cosas, de las verdaderas acciones de las personas.

La cachetada de Kikyo le había dolido, sus palabras también; pero a pesar de todo eso…Ella tenía razón en lo que le decía.

Era demasiado confiada e ingenua con las personas.

Por eso, por eso no había visto los verdaderos sentimientos de Houyo.

Houyo fue desde el primer momento una persona tan abierta, confiable y sincera desde que comenzaron la carrera. Fue la primera persona que le dirigió la palabra y poco a poco, en base a esa amabilidad e interés por su estado de salud, cada vez que se encontraba mal, se ganó su cariño.

Simplemente su cariño, como cualquier cariño que sentiría un amigo por otro.

Para ella Houyo nada más, y desde el principio, había sido solamente su amigo.

Gran error…Para Houyo no.

Él había estado enamorado de ella desde que comenzaron a cursar la carrera hace ya dos años. Eso mismo le había confesado hace tres noches bajo las gradas del gran templo donde ella vivía.

Y fue en ese preciso instante donde toda la confianza, la amistada que ambos tenían hasta el momento se desmoronó. Él intento saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero ella al negarlo desató un Houyo rencoroso.

Ella había lastimado a su amigo por no corresponder su amor.

Cualquier mujer se sentiría atraída por un hombre como Houyo. Él tenía unas cualidades únicas, pero ella lamentablemente no había caído bajo el hechizo de ese encanto que él poseía.

Ella estaba bajo otro hechizo, al cual se rehusaba caer más de lo que ya estaba.

Hacia exactamente tres noches que no veía a su amigo. Al parecer no quería venir a la universidad y mucho menos verla.

___«_—Espero que comiences a observarlo mejor._»_

¿Observarlo mejor? Pero ¿a quién?

No había comprendido esas últimas palabras de Kikyo, tampoco había comprendido porque quiso hablar con ella. Nunca ambas tuvieron algún trato, peor, aún varias veces ella la observó con algo de rencor; un rencor que no entendía.

Definitivamente no la entendía.

—Kagome.

Ella levantó el rostro saliendo de aquel escondite improvisado, no reconoció el tono de voz al principio; lo que le causo un cierto sobresalto al verse descubierta, pero ahora que estaba cara a cara con el dueño de aquella voz y viendo aquellos ojos su dolor pareció mitigarse.

Él la miraba entre ceñudo y asustado, tratando de averiguar la razón de su llanto. Él siempre, desde pequeña, la había protegido de cualquier cosa, porque desde que ambos se conocieron él estaba enamorado de ella, para luego, al crecer, reclamarla como su mujer.

Sólo le llevaba un año de diferencia, pero él era alguna especie de guardián.

Era su guardián y siempre velaría por ella.

—Kouga —exclamó con emoción y lágrimas en los ojos, reincorporándose rápidamente para estrecharlo en un abrazo. Ella necesitaba ahora más que nunca el abrazo de ese hombre.

Se sentía segura, pero a la vez le causaba una cierta incomodidad estar abrazada a él. Era consciente de los sentimientos de Kouga, él se los dejó bien claro años atrás. No le había podido responder, aunque él tampoco le dio tiempo hacerlo. Solamente le besó la frente y juró que siempre la protegería pese a lo que ella sentiría. Que ocuparía el lugar de amigo hasta que ella se diera cuanta que lo amaba.

No amaba a Houyo, como tampoco amaba a Kouga a pesar de que con este último tenía más confianza.

—Al parecer no puedes estar sin mi, muñeca —susurró él en su oído soltado una pequeña risa. Solamente se había ido del país por un mes gracias a unos asuntos y la encontraba en un estado por demás deplorable.

Kagome sonrió a pesar de sentirse triste. Siempre Kouga lograba sacarle una sonrisa. Sonaría raro, pero había extrañado que la llamada de esa forma a pesar de que siempre le decía que no la llamara de ese modo.

—¿Vas a decirme qué sucede? —volvió a susurrar en su oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda para que poco a poco ella se tranquilizara. Mataría con sus propias manos a la persona que dejó a su muñeca en ese estado.

Kagome negó de forma casi desesperada con la cabeza. Se separó un poco del pecho de él pero aún se mantuvo en el abrazo. La verdad era que lo había extraña demasiado a pesar de que se comunicaban periódicamente.

—No quiero hablar por el momento, Kouga —dijo soltando un gran suspiro y esquivando la mirada de éste al girar el rostro. Detestaba cuando la miraba de aquella manera tan profunda, se sentía cohibida. Nunca había estado en brazos de otro hombre más que en los brazos de su amigo.

Kouga tenía una personalidad ambigua, podía comportarse como todo un caballero y casi un principio azul sacado de sus cuentos de niña, o bien se comportaba como un demonio…Un demonio lobo.

Cuando las fracciones de su amigo, y su carácter, se volvían duras la hacia recordar a los antiguos dibujos que una vez su abuelo le mostró sobre diferentes tipos de Youkai.

Y desde ese momento, al encontrarle parentesco, siempre llamaba a Kouga demonio lobo.

¡Ah, pero que tonta era!, ni siquiera le había preguntado desde hace cuánto es que había vuelto al país.

Kagome volvió a mirarlo.

—Oye, ¿hace…?

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon y se quedó estática en el lugar sin mover un sólo músculo, hasta la respiración se le había cortado. Podía sentir los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos y mirar los parpados cerrados de éste.

Ésto no podía estarle sucediendo a ella.

Kouga se separó de ella y terminó soltándola. El beso no había durado mucho, pero llevaba demasiados años soñando aunque sea con esa ingenua caricia. Kagome estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas, visiblemente nerviosa y asombrada. No estaba en sus planes hacerlo, pero no pudo resistir el impulso de verla cómoda en sus brazos.

—Yo tampoco tengo ganas de hablar ahora —le confesó acariciando una de las mejillas de ella—. Solo es que no podía esperar hasta que salgas para verte, pero bueno… —él le guiñó un ojo—. Nos vemos, muñeca, ya sabes dónde buscarme.

—Cla…claro.

Y así como había llegado, se marchó en el mismo abrir y cerrar de ojos. Parecía como si se hubiera esfumado en medio de un remolino de aire.

Simplemente esto no podía estarle sucediendo a ella.

—¡Ja!, al parecer las ingenuas son las peores.

Por segunda vez en día logró sobresaltarse, pero esta vez la sensación fue completamente inversa que la anterior.

—Inuyasha —soltó en un susurro casi inaudible cuando se giró para observar al dueño de aquella voz. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al notar el semblante de él.

Sus facciones estaban duras, sus labios estaban unidos en una fina línea, sus puños los mantenía apretados y podía jurar que sentía el agitado respirar de él tan fuerte y uniforme.

Pero sus ojos…sus ojos le provocan miedo. Él la observaba como tratando de lastimarla, la observaba con furia, con rencor y con ¿ira?

Sí, por primera vez él la estaba observando con ira.

Inconsciente su propio cuerpo se movió un paso hacia atrás para de alguna manera refugiarse de aquella visión de un Inuyasha completamente distinto al que ella conocía.

Él sonrió de forma sombría logrando que su corazón de un vuelco inminente.

En un rápido movimiento que no pudo prever él la tomó de la muñeca y la arrojó contra la pared donde momentos atrás se encontraba con la espalda apoyada.

___«_Maldita mentirosa_»_

—Te gusta estar cada día con un hombre diferente. ¡¿Verdad?!...¡¿Verdad?! —le preguntó él con veneno sintiendo la sangre arder en sus venas y expresar aquella ira por medio de sus gritos.

Se juró así mismo no verse consumido por aquel pecado, pero ahora sin que estuviera en sus planes pudo verla recibir tan gustosa el abrazo y posterior beso de aquel hombre que jamás había visto. Todas sus emociones se desbordaron.

A la mierda si se dejaba consumir por la ira.

Kagome descorrió el rostro asustada por el comportamiento de su compañero de universidad, cerrando los ojos fuertemente

—¡Maldita sea, mírame cuando te estoy hablando! —volvió a gritar sujetando un brazo de ella con fuerza desmedida. Kagome gritó por el dolor y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe revelando pequeñas lágrimas. A él eso fue lo que menos le importo— ¡Qué me respondas ahora!

Se sentía traicionado.

Había soportado verla con aquel estúpido que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra por toda la universidad y hasta había soportado que ella se mostrara tan espontánea y libre a la hora de abrazar a aquel sujeto que todavía no salía de su retina. Pero esto último no iba a soportarlo.

Esto de verla con un nuevo hombre al cual ella abrazaba y luego permitía sus besos como si nada, jamás se lo permitiría.

Ella le vendió un papel de ingenua y él, como estúpido, cayó en sus redes. De seguro el sufrimiento de ahora también lo estaba actuando.

No dejaría que ella se burlada de él. Le enseñaría que nadie de él se burlaba.

___«_Perra desgraciada_»_

La arrojó nuevamente contra la pared ,pero esta vez con mayor fuerza que la vez anterior. Kagome gimió por el dolor producto del nuevo golpe abrazándose a si misma de manera inconsciente y sollozando con fuerza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente él le hacia aquello?

Su mente era un torbellino de idas surcando su cabeza a una velocidad nunca antes vista. Tratando de comprender, tratando de entender el por qué de aquella actitud tomada por él.

Le dolía que la tratara de esa forma, como si ella fuera una cualquiera. Y más le dolía aún, porque como miles de mujeres en esta universidad, ella se había enamorado de él.

Todavía no entendía en qué momento terminó ocurriendo, pero al fin de cuantas era lo que menos importaba.

—N-no… —logró modular ella con la voz entrecortada y mirando fijó aquellos ojos que parecían develar cuánto el dueño la odia, cuanta ira sentía por ella. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas volvieron a viajar por sus mejillas. Ya no podía contenerlas.

Inuyasha se rió con fuerza, casi de forma cínica.

—No soy tan ingenuo, _Kag_ —dijo en medio de su carcajada con una calma espeluznante en la voz—. ¡Nunca vuelvas a tomarme como tal, perra!

Ante el nuevo grito de él sus sentidos se pusieron alertas, pero cuando intento decir algo para calmarlo, para que le crea, ambas manos de él se cerraron sobre su cuello apretándolo con fuerza.

Inuyasha la miró sonriendo de medio lado.

A pesar del dolor que se cernía en su cuello y que le cortaba la respiración poco a poco, asfixiándola y agotando la reserva en sus pulmones, provocando que se mareara por la falta de oxigeno en su cuerpo y la sangre se agolpase en su cabeza.

A pesar de todo ello, ella no lo culpaba.

Kikyo tenía razón, en este momento donde poco a poco sus ojos se ensanchaban y trataba de respirar un poco de aire divino, seguía siendo ingenua, seguía confiando en él.

Inuyasha no se lo merecía, pero éste no era el Inuyasha que ella conocía, aunque sea ese poco.

Estaba segado por una ira infundada, por una mala interpretación de las cosas.

Su cuerpo lo sentía más liviano, la presión en su cuello ya no era más que una simple molestia. Estaba tan liviana como si flotara en el aire. Era una sensación inexplicable, pero macabra al mismo tiempo porque sabía qué provocaba aquella sensación.

Su visión terminó de volverse completamente borrosa producto de las lágrimas y seguramente un pronto desmayo, pero eso a ella fue lo que menos le importo.

De igual modo trato de sonreír para calmar a esa pequeña fiera que descubrió al verse enfurecido.

La ira siempre era mala consejera y, por esa simple razón, era que no podía culparlo.

___«_Kagome_»_

La ira que sentía correr en su interior se congeló tan abruptamente al notar la sonrisa que ella le regalaba. Era la misma que le había regalado la primera vez que chocaron, era como si ella confiaba a pesar de conocer poco y nada en él.

La soltó horrorizado al notar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer gracias al producto de sus impulsos. Tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera.

¿Tan siego por la ira estaba que pudo haber sido capaz de lastimarla?

No quería responder esa pregunta.

Había actuado como un maldito desgraciado.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared sentándose en el suelo, y trayendo junto con él el cuerpo semiconsciente de ella. La abrazó acunándola en sus brazos.

Se sintió la peor escoria, el peor ser humano en toda la tierra.

Y todo por dejarse consumir por la ira.

Cerró los ojos y la apretó un poco más contra su pecho como temiendo que ella se escapara de sus brazos. Había llegado hasta un punto muy lejos.

Era un maldito miserable, el peor de todos.

Esperaría paciente hasta que ella terminara de recuperarse. El lugar no era el más apropiado, pero por un par de horas, unas tres o cuatro, nadie pasaría por aquel lugar del inmenso patio. Era el lugar más apartado de todos.

¿La hubiera lastimado?

Él cerró los ojos sintiéndose frustrado cuando la presión en su pecho se agravó. No se merecía a una mujer como ella.

___«_Sí_»_

Volvió a sentir ira, pero esta vez consigo mismo.

Apretó la mandíbula y cuando volvió abrir los ojos su vista fue turbia.

La había lastimado pero esta vez…esta vez…

___«_Juro protegerte_»_

Ahora menos que nunca ella lo amaría, pero de igual modo él estaba dispuesto a protegerla.

Él cumplía sus promesas.

Porque nunca más dejaría consumirse por la ira.

* * *

_Hola otra vez y perdón por la demora, esta vez si tarde en subir un nuevo capitulo pero estoy bajo el típico síndrome de "bloqueo del escritor". No se cuanto dure pero voy a intentar no demorarme tanto en el próximo capitulo. Cada vez estamos mas cerca de que este fic se termine, vamos por la mitad._

_Antes de despedirme como siempre gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo en pasar y dejar sus reviews, y aquellos que no lo hacen también por regalarle un poco de su tiempo a este fic._

_Cuidence mucho y nos vemos en el próximo. Besos enormes._

_**Lis**_


	6. Gula

**Sexto pecado: Gula**

Solamente la tenía a menos de diez metros.

Y, como siempre ocurría cada vez que él la veía, todo a su alrededor quedaba nulo para sólo concentrarse en ella.

Odiaba haber sido el cazador cazado, pero más se odiaba a sí mismo por lastimarla de la forma que lo había hecho.

Todo había sido porque él no puedo controlarse.

Todo había sido por la ira.

Ahora cada vez que la observaba, cada nuevo sentimiento que afloraba en él aún dejándolo desconcertado, estaba acompañado por el de miseria. Sí, porque él se había comportado como un miserable al tratarla de aquella manera.

Él no era el dueño de ella a pesar de haberse sentido traicionado. Y ahora menos que nunca lo sería.

Nunca se intereso por el amor, y de hecho jamás en toda su vida se enamoro, las mujeres siempre fueron alguna especie de objeto para él, a las cueles el cambiaba en lapsos de tiempo cortos. Siempre que alguna era tachada de la lista surgía alguna nueva y mejor conquista.

Pero aún más odiaba el cambio que había dado su vida gracias al destino.

Todo comenzó como un capricho y terminó peor de lo que comenzó.

Poco a poco ella se fue abriendo paso en su vida, poco a poco ella empezó a captar su interés hasta el punto de nublar sus sentidos cuando estaba despierto o dormido.

No solo recordaba el trato que él tuvo para con ella, sino también sus palabras.

No estaba seguro si algún día sería capaz de olvidarlas, y si él no las olvidaba; ella mucho menos.

No podía culparla en lo absoluto.

Pero a pesar de la culpa, de lo miserable que se sentía con el mismo…Aún la quería para él, egoístamente para él.

Muy en el fondo se resignaba a perderla del todo, muy el fondo su soberbia y orgullo no lo hacían dar el brazo a torcer.

Estaba seguro que iba a terminar volviéndose loco.

—Solamente estoy autorizado para decirte una sola cosa —afirmó Miroku mientras palmeaba el hombro de su amigo para llamar su atención—. Si dejaras de ser tan impulsivo y vieras más allá de tu nariz te darías cuanta de la cosas.

Inuyasha guardó silencio procesando y tratando de entender las palabras del hombre junto a él.

—Ella va a matarme por ésto —murmuró para sí mismo el hombre de ojos azules en un suspiro. ¡Que kami lo protegiera! Porque de verdad ella lo mataría, primero a Inuyasha pero después a él; de eso no cabía la menor duda—. Sé dónde vive.

Y ante la mención de esas tres sagradas palabras él concentro todos sus sentidos en su amigo.

Necesitaba ese vendita dirección en este momento.

Después de ese día cuando ella se recupero totalmente no hubo palabras de por medio, todo se sumió en silencio. Pensó que tal vez ella le gritaría por su osadía pero nada paso, lo que logro desconcertarlo aún más.

Y por su parte él no encontraba palabras para pedirle disculpas. Tal vez el orgullo y la soberbia seguían en él.

Kagome sólo se había dignado a mirarlo y él no había podía leer esa mirada en ella.

No sólo necesitaba esa dirección, sino que también la necesitaba a ella y su perdón.

Tenía que tenerla, sea como sea tenía que tenerla.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Oh, por Kami ¿por qué aún se torturaba con lo sucedido? Y, pero aún, ¿por qué siempre que lo pensaba le encontraba a él algún justificativo?

Él no era digno del amor que sentía, se sentía tan tonta…tan estúpida.

Ella tendría que haberse enamorado de una persona como Houyo o como Kouga. Ese era el tipo de hombre que ella tendría que tener en su vida.

¡Pero no, ella tenía que ser diferente!...Ella tenía que haberse enamorado de Inuyasha.

Solo había dos posibles respuestas a ese amor que sentía, o ella estaba loca de remate o bien le gustaba los hombres complicados que la hacían sufrir.

La mejor respuesta era la conjunción de ambas.

Y para sumar un malestar más que influiría en su humor cambiante, el clima había cambiado de repente y ahora estaba helando.

Hoy no era su día.

Tenía toda la casa para ella sola. Su madre, hermano y abuelo habían salido. Su madre y abuelo a ver a un familiar y su hermano a ver una película junto con sus amigos. ¿Y ella? Prefirió quedarse en casa sola y, por qué no, también aburrida.

No le gustaba estar sola.

De seguro tampoco podía llamar a Sango para que le haga compañía y hablar de trivialidades, porque lo más probable era que se encontrara prestándole toda su atención a su pareja.

Tenía que reconocer que un poco la envidiaba, pero esta era una sana envidia. Estaba feliz por su amiga, pero a ella le encantaría que al igual que su amiga sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.

Ya estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Entonces recordó algo; para climas como estos no había nada mejor que una taza de chocolate caliente. Con esa idea en mente dejó sus libros de texto esparcidos por su escritorio y bajó presurosa hasta la cocina. Si mal no recordaba su madre le había dicho que recientemente había comprado chocolate. Un problema menos, pero ahora tenía uno nuevo…encontrarlo.

Su madre lo guardaba bajo siete llaves porque su hermano prácticamente era adicto el chocolate. Por lo menos era una adicción saludable, dentro de algunos parámetros.

Su búsqueda no tardo más de cinco minutos porque para suerte de ella, y desgracia de su hermano, sabía de memoria los escondites de su madre.

Esperaba que con eso no solo se le pase el frió, sino también sus pensamientos.

No sabía cuantos días exactamente transcurrieron del incidente, tal vez unos cinco o seis; pero de algo estaba segura. Primero de las palabra de Kikyo y luego también de las palabras y ciertos golpes de Inuyasha.

A pesar de que por este último todavía tenía cierta tonalidad violácea en las zonas afectadas, ella aún intentaba justificarlo.

¿Por qué?

Porque uno siempre justifica a la persona amada.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que alguien fuera de sus cabales no era consciente de sus actos, y mucho menos si estaba bajo la influencia de malas interpretaciones. Había querido explicarle lo del beso con Kouga, aunque la verdad es que ella no tenía que excusarse de nada, pero él no le dio tiempo ni siquiera a reaccionar.

Solamente pensó en huir y termino todo vuelto un caos.

Cuando nuevamente el borde de la taza estaba por tocar sus labios recordó que la casa estaba muy silenciosa, algo faltaba.

Y la respuesta llegó más rápido de lo previsto, faltaba en la casa Buyo, el gato que su mamá le había regalado a ella y a su hermano hacia unos cinco años.

Dejó la taza a medio terminar sobre la mesa y salió de la casa. No tenía que ir muy lejos, solamente caminar unos pasos hacia el árbol mítico que adornaba el templo desde hacia siglos.

Pero al regordete gato de la familia no fue al único que encontró.

Ella paró en seco y él le regaló una sonrisa, muy diferente a las que hasta el momento le había regalado, mientras seguía jugando en su regazo con el gracioso animal que constantemente maullaba.

No sabía porqué él estaba ahí.

—No le gusta lo que le haces —dijo Kagome cuando recupero los pensamientos coherentes y el habla de sus cuerdas vocales. Le había costado salir de la impresión.

Inuyasha no entendió, pero antes de poder preguntar soltó un quejido producto del reciente zarpazo que Buyo le proporciono en defensa. Kagome rió bajo mientras el gato saltaba del regazo de Inuyasha y corría hasta meterse dentro de la casa.

Ella caminó hasta él y lo sujetó de la campera que llevaba puesta, lo jaló con fuerza para que se reincorporara y sin decirle una palabra lo condujó dentro de la casa. Cuando logró que finalmente el cuerpo de él terminara de pasar por el umbral de la puerta, cerró la misma y lo dejó libre mientras corría escaleras arriba.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta la casa de ella?

Bueno, no era muy difícil de responder esa pregunta, pero estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de Kagome. Ella lo trataba como si nada hubiera pasado y eso lo hacia sentirse más bajo y miserable todavía.

Mientras escuchaba los pasos de su compaña de universidad en el segundo piso de la casa, se adentró un poco en la misma. Una foto, de las que tenía a simple vista, le llamó la atención. Se acercó y tomó entre sus manos el portarretratos observando nuevamente a aquel hombre de la vez anterior, el mismo al que ella había abrazado con infinita felicidad; aquel hombre de ojos y pelo turquesa.

En la foto tanto ella como ese hombre salían sonrientes, ella estaba subida a la espalda de él mostrando su característica sonrisa. La foto no tenía mucho tiempo de seguro; apostaba que era resiente.

Nuevamente se sintió dolido, se sintió traicionado.

La sonora forma en la que ella estaba bajando la escalera lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, apresurándose a dejar la fotografía en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado.

Cuando Kagome llegó nuevamente junto a él trayendo con ella en sus manos un botiquín de primeros auxilios, el rostro de él se encontraba neutro. Como si de verdad hubiera alejado el reciente malestar que había adquirido.

Le juró protegerla y jamás lastimarla, aunque ella no lo supiera. Y a pesar de que por dentro volvía a experimentar los mismos sentimientos, los reprimiría estoicamente.

Prácticamente ella lo obligó a tomar asiento mientras arrastraba una silla y la enfrentaba a él para luego sentarse en la misma. Kagome colocó el botiquín en su regazo y sin más se dispuso a desinfectar la herida en el más profundo silencio.

Ambos podían sentir la incomodidad del momento, casi tan palpable.

No entendía el porqué de su reacción, la herida no era de gravedad; sólo era algo leve que se curaría solo. Mil veces ella, su hermano o hasta su propio abuelo pasaban por lo mismo, pero ninguno se trataba una herida tan insignificante. Le molestaba que con él eso hubiera pasado.

Su cuerpo actuó dejando que ella simplemente sea una marioneta que observara en primera fila los movimientos involuntarios, pero sin poder hacer algo para contrarrestarlos o reaccionar. Fue en el segundo piso de su casa que su cuerpo dejó que ella tuviera nuevamente control sobre él, un momento y lugar muy tarde. Como ya había empezado a actuar tenía que seguir actuando.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con disimulo mientras terminaba de pasar sobre la piel de Inuyasha el algodón embebido en agua oxigenada. Parecía concentrada en su trabajo, pero las apariencias siempre engañaban.

Ella no tenía un desarrollado sentido del oído, solamente era una mujer normal; pero igual ante el inminente silencio que reinaba en la casa podía escuchar claramente la respiración de él. No le gustaba como se estaba sintiendo en lo absoluto.

Al parecer siempre Inuyasha encontraba algún modo de perturbarla.

La hacia sentirse tan pequeña ante él.

Cada vez que lo observaba lo hacia como una niña a un adulto, esa niña que veía con magnificencia a la persona que le llevaba varios años de edad y que intentaba imitar. Experimentaba un cúmulo de emociones cada vez que estaba junto a él, o solo lo miraba de forma disimulada como mil veces algunas de sus compañeras lo habían hecho alguna vez. Mil veces deseó tener la fortaleza de poder entablar una conversación con él, pero es que su carácter y la forma de dirigirse hacia los demás, hasta con cierto desden, impidió que no solo ella, sino varias personas se le acercaran. Era de alguna extraña forma un huraño en algunos aspectos. Era también superior a muchos otros hombres.

Seguramente la superioridad que veía en él era porque estaba enamorada y lo juzgaba con esos sentimientos. Siempre tan ingenua, siempre tan confiada de las personas. Cuando aprendería que las personas no eran lo que en verdad aparentaban.

Ella…ella se había dado el gusto de pensar, aunque sea solo una vez, que Inuyasha podía fijarse en ella; pero esta vez en una forma seria, en una forma que no represente un juego. No podía negar que actitudes de él la desconcertaban, pero ella dudaba.

Una parte de su cabeza le decía que confiara, que se deje guiar por sus instintos natos que en este caso no le fallarían. Pero la otra, y tal vez la más influenciada con todo lo que tenía que ver con él, le repetía hasta el cansancio que Inuyasha la veía como parte de un nuevo juego.

Kagome alejó su mano de la de él, no le gustaba el hilo de sus pensamientos y mucho menos la forma en que sus sentimientos se manifestaban a través de los mismos.

Inuyasha sintió el mundo desmoronarse a su pies, como si con aquella simple lejanía marcaría el comienzo y el final de la relación que el deseaba empezar, pero que jamás se concretaría. Todo había nacido por parte de él producto de un juego que jugaba demasiado bien; y aunque el comienzo no era alentador y mucho menos los sucesos que se desencadenaron en el camino hasta este momento solamente podía rescatar una sola cosa. El amor que había tardado de asimilar, pero que sentía por ella.

Al ver la totalidad que habían adquirido los ojos de ella supo que no era tiempo de interponer su orgullo que, aunque sea por primera vez, tenía que reconocer sus descomunales errores y tragarse aquel orgullo que lo hacia, en muchos casos, merecedor de respeto.

Porque aunque quisiera ser orgulloso en este caso algo nacido del interior de él lo hacia flaquear y mostrarle la verdadera magnitud de su forma de comportarse.

Quería su redención.

Quería por fin tenerla a su lado.

La sujetó del brazo impidiendo de esta manera que ella termina alejándose de él, tenía un cúmulo de emociones en su pecho; tenía tantos sentimientos que eran difíciles de hacérselos saber en ese preciso instante; y ella le mostraba con su mirada inquieta puesta sobre la de él que quería saberlos. Nunca fue una persona dúctil con las palabras y por eso prefería mostrar los hechos con evidencias, pero en este caso no era momentos de hechos.

Aunque fuese necesario, y también por primera vez, imploraría su perdón. No soportaba perderla. No soportaba otro segundo con aquella culpa que lo carcomía y lo alejaba de ella.

—Perdóname —murmuró él tan bajo e inaudible que pareció que con aquella simple palabra hubiera tocado y acariciado el alma de la chica. Era como una caricia para ella, aquel tono de voz que parecía a punto de quebrarse con tanta facilidad. Jamás había visto esa faceta en él.

Kagome enmudeció de inmediato sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de él que en esos momentos eran como imanes. La obligan a buscar la verdad de sus palabras en aquel brillo que adoptaron. Seguía teniendo dudas pero…pero era momento de confiar

Para bien o para mal era momento de confiar y tomar valor.

Ella sólo se atrevió a regalarle una diminuta y cohibida sonrisa con sus finos labios como símbolo de redención, como símbolo que creía en él.

Deseaba besarla desde aquella vez que su juego se volvió contra él y ahora más que por fin veía cumplido ese pequeño deseo que sin saber había pedido a Kami.

—Perdóname —volvió a murmurar mientras ahora la tomaba con delicadeza del mentón. No sólo tenía que pedirle perdón hasta el cansancio, si era necesario, por su último comportamiento sino por todo lo que había pasado en este cortó tiempo.

Estaba tan cerca de demostrarle sus sentimientos. Estaba tan cerca de poder sentir los labios de ella nuevamente sobre los suyos, estaba…estaba….

—¡Hermana!

Ambos se separaron sobresaltados por el grito. Kagome había caído, aún con el corazón latiendo en su pecho desbocado, de la silla en forma estrepitosa para terminar de aterrizar en el suelo. Inuyasha intentaba volver a sentarse en el asiento como hasta hace menos de dos segundos, tratando de entender lo que sucedido.

—Y bien, ¿me explicaras qué es ésto?

Los dos presentes voltearon sus rostros hasta el recién llegado; un joven que no superaba los diecisiete años de edad visiblemente, fulminando con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes, especialmente a uno de ellos. Inuyasha levantó una ceja escéptico mientras lo examinada y Kagome intentaba que los colores no se le subieran al rostro. Esto era mucho para ella.

___«_Maldito mocoso_»_

Ahora estaba seguro que estaba cerca de algo…Estaba cerca de lidiar con el hermano de Kagome.

¡¿Podía tener más mala suerte?!

___«_Seguro_»_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Bufó por milésima vez en el escaso tiempo de diez minutos.

Oh, sí, claro que podía tener más mala suerte…¡Él era el rey de la mala suerte!

Primero llevaba dos fatídicos días desde aquel beso interrumpidos por el hermano menor de Kagome, el mismo que conoció en ese momento inoportuno que se atrevió a interrumpirlos a ambos. Ese mocoso con la mirada lo había enfrentado y él no se quedo atrás provocando una reacción en cadena de sentimientos claros en los hombres al proteger a aquello que les pertenece.

Kagome podía tener un lazo irrompible con su hermano, pero era de él le gustara o no al mocoso, aunque aún no eran absolutamente nada.

Y justamente ese "pequeño" detalle era su segundo problema y dolor de cabeza.

Le fue imposible no marcharse cuando la mirada de suplica que Kagome había puesto, sumándole que se lo había pedido con la misma voz, aquel día intentando despejar el reciente e improvisado campo de la batalla que se había formado en el comedor.

¡Ja! Se marchó porque Kagome se lo había pedido, no porque le tuviera miedo al mocoso.

Pero volviendo al punto primordial; desde ese día ni siquiera había podido dirigirla la palabra o por lo menos un saludo. Las pocas veces que por milagro de Kami se podía acercar a ella, ya que nuevamente aquel tonto estaba siguiéndola a todos lados como un maldito perro, siempre surgía algo que cortaba por la mitad las palabras en su boca y ella salía huyendo de la escena a una velocidad admirable.

Al parecer era rápida a la hora de escabullirse de las situaciones, pero hoy estaba decidido que acabaría con este juego del gato y el ratón aunque el mismo Kami se hiciera presente, o la universidad se cayera sobre su cabeza. No importaba cual de ambas cosas sucediera primero, porque de igual modo no la dejaría escapar nuevamente.

Cuantos todos se levantaron de sus asientos dando por terminado la jornada de ese día se fijó directamente en ella y en los movimientos que hacia para mezclarse entre el mar de persona que se había formado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sin pedir permiso o disculpas, como siempre ocurría, se abrió paso entre sus propios compañeros y antes que ella cruzara la puerta del salón, y a la vista atónita de ese tonto que siempre la seguía, la sujetó del brazo y la arrastró sin importarle las sandeces de aquel estúpido que escuchaba a su espalda.

Apresuró el paso y ella lo siguió sumisa, ya se había cansado de llamarlo para exigirle que la soltara; al parecer los reclamos no funcionaban con él. Kagome vio de soslayo las miradas recelosas y hasta desaprobatorias que varias chicas le lanzaban al ver por quién era conducida. El salón donde habían cursado esa materia estaba en el segundo piso y, al parecer, hoy todos querían salir desesperados de la universidad. A ella le hubiera sido fácil escabullirse, pero con un Inuyasha que la manejaba como una marioneta y marcaba el paso arrastrándola consigo, era todo menos fácil.

No le gustaba ser el centro de atención y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Cuando el sol le pegó de lleno en el rostro obligándola a cerrar los ojos pensó que ahí se acabaría el martirio. Ella no estaba preparada para verlo a la cara y lo había evitado de la mejor manera posible. Hasta agradeció mentalmente por las interrupciones de Houyo cada vez que Inuyasha quería hablarle. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

Pero, hasta hoy había llegado su huida

—Inuyasha —ella volvió a llamarlo cuando él se detuvo en seco, pero sin voltear a verla. Cada vez la incomodidad en ella era más grande y estaba segura que pronto su voz mostraría ese detalle. Sentía que su nuca se tensaba ante el incomodo ambiente que se formaba y los encerraba a ambos. Estaban completamente solos en algún lugar apartado de la universidad, no le gustaba que él conociera tantos recovecos del mismo—. Podrías, por favor, soltarme —pidió ella tratando de no sonar molestar, pero la verdad es que lo estaba, la idea de que él conociera tantos lugares "ocultos" lo hacia relacionarlo con las relaciones furtivas que todos sabían que tenía.

Fue recién a ese pedido que él pareció acceder y soltarla por fin para voltear a verla, aunque no pudo interpretar la mirada que ella le estaba devolviendo. Por lo poco que la conocía estaba acusándolo de algo y al perecer estaba enfadada.

¡¿Y ahora a qué se debía todo ese teatro que él se armo?! La estaba tratando como si fuera algo de su propiedad y le debía algún tipo de respeto y culto. Faltaba que una persona arrogante como era él, le pidiera que lo venerara y estaba segura que cumpliría con lo que había propuesto.

Hacia dos noches hubiera caído a sus pies, pero por suerte su hermano sin saberlo llegó para salvarla. Y ahora que podía ver hasta qué punto conocía la universidad gracias a las veces que se saltaba la clase fue como si un balde de agua fría la hubiese golpeado.

Había sido una tonta en albergar la remota posibilidad de que él se fijara en ella. Sí recordaba la voz con la que le había casi implorado que lo perdonara le daba asco de solo pensarlo.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a tranquilizarse mientras mandaba esos nuevos sentimientos a algún lugar de su cuerpo para que nunca volvieran a aflorar. Cuando sintió el tacto tibio de una mano sobre su mejilla los abrió de inmediato por la impresión.

—Necesitamos hablar —susurró él mirándola fijamente a los ojos deleitándola con la suavidad de la piel de ella. Le parecía irreal que ella no intentara alejarse de él como si fuera un maldito bastardo a pesar de haberse comportado como tal—. Kagome, quiero que entiendas que…

Ella sólo se dispuso a mirarlo recelosa, nuevamente estaban esos sentimientos aflorando en ella.

—Yo no necesito entender nada, ni que me expliques nada —su voz sonó carente de sentimientos y le parecía tan extraña hasta para ella misma. Inuyasha detuvó la caricia atónito pero no apartó la mano de aquella zona—. ¿Me crees tan estúpida como para creer en tus palabras? —estaba destilando veneno, por primera vez lo estaba haciendo y no intentaba absurdamente justificarlo. Ella alejó la mano de él—. Si quieres hacer algo decente y honrado en tu vida déjame en paz y haz como que no me conoces.

Contuvó el llanto y fingió el papel de mujer fuerte mientras esa ira que sintiera siguiera corriendo en sus venas. Estaba harta de todos estos juegos, estaba harta de ella misma y estaba harta de él. Se giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a cerrar un episodio demasiado corto y transitorio de su vida.

___«_Maldita mujer_»_

No la dejaría salirse con la suya así de fácil.

No entendía esa reacción, pero si las palabras con ella no servía las solucionaría a su modo.

La sujetó nuevamente del brazo y la giró sobre sí de un sólo movimiento brusco hasta que el cuerpo de ella quedo junto al suyo. Kagome soltó un quejido y lo miró con los ojos abiertos pasmada. No le estaba gustado como Inuyasha la observaba.

Las masculinas y firmes manos de él apresaron su baja espalda y su nuca dejándola inmóvil.

—Si no entiendes por las buenas, entenderás por las malas, pequeña.

No había estado preparada para escuchar esa confesión y nunca lo hubiera estado, mucho menos cuando los labios de él se estrellaron contra los de ella de forma brusca y casi bestial. La dejó desarmada y sin reacción alguna mientras los labios masculinos se movían presurosos sobre los de ella. Su estomago empezó a cosquillear ante la tibieza y la rudeza de esos labios y ese beso que se negaba con los resquicios de su cordura a responder.

Perdido en la desesperación en la que se veía inmerso al intentar demostrarle a aquella mujer lo cierto de sus palabras, ejerció más presión en la nuca de la misma y se abrió paso con su lengua por entre los labios femeninos para besarla con amplitud.

La fuerza de la joven en sus brazos se agotó.

Toda su cordura, la fuerza de voluntad que había ejercido desde la primera vez que los labios de él rozaron los suyos se escurrió como el agua. Había desea besarlo desde aquella vez. Le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí entregándose a las miles de sensaciones que se formaban en su estomago y mandaban descargas de choque a diferentes partes del cuerpo.

Inuyasha la escuchó suspirar de una forma tan mansa y totalmente entregada a las sensaciones que le brindaba, intentando seguir el ritmo de aquel beso desesperado ahora por parte de ambos. El respirar de ambos se volvía pesado y sonoro, embriagados en el pequeño calor que poco a poco creada ese beso en ambos. La atrajo más hacia sí, levantándola un poco del suelo y nuevamente marcando el ritmo del beso. Uno lento y sin prisa, dándose el tiempo que al parecer era perpetuo para degustar el increíble sabor que ella poseía.

Había deseado tanto besarla.

Dio suaves y pequeños mordiscos al labio inferior de ella antes de alejarse lo suficiente y dejar caer su respirar irregular y caliente mezclándose con el de ella. Volvió a observarla notando que ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba completamente sonrosada. Los labios de ella entreabiertos y húmedos incitándolo a un nuevo beso como si fueran completamente comestibles para él y sólo para él.

Volvió a inclinarse lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los de ella y pasar de forma desinhibida y lasciva su lengua por ellos antes de volver a besarla con la misma demanda y entrega que la anterior; reafirmando cada palabra dicha por él hace dos noches y dándole a entender que esto no era un juego como ella pensaba.

Cuando volvieron a separarse la abrazó por la cintura y ella se atrevió a mirarlo aún algo turbada por la muestra de aquel cariño y las sensaciones que no cabían en si misma. Notó como Inuyasha formaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de satisfacción y eso logró que el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentara de sobre manera.

Kagome se escudó en su pecho para no ver su cara e Inuyasha hizo el abrazo más férreo apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la misma.

—Sé que ésto no comenzó como tendría que ser, pero quiero que sea enserio —afirmó sin preámbulos depositando luego un beso en aquella cabellera que desprendía un intoxicante perfume a jazmín, ese mismo que a él le encantaba. La sintió tensa en sus brazos y la alejó de sí para que lo viera nuevamente a los ojos—. Sé que ésto es precipitado y es probable que no me creas pero yo… —suspiró tomando valor, las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta. Nunca en su vida había confesado sus sentimientos, porque nunca había tenía este tipo de sentimientos. ¡Por Kami, no podía costarle tanto!—. ¡Maldita sea!, Kagome, el punto es que yo….

Ella se apresuró a juntar nuevamente su boca con la de él en una unión que no duro absolutamente nada según Inuyasha, pero lo suficiente como para ponerle la mente en blanco.

—Sólo…sólo acompáñame hasta casa —pidió ella abrazándolo con fuerza y dejando fundirse en aquel calor que Inuyasha de por sí emanaba haciéndola sentir protegida. El ligero temblor con que lo había besado ahora estaba muy lejos. Tenía miedo de escuchar aquellas dos palabras que él quería decirle. Deseaba tanto poder escucharlas, pero le era imposible aún no confiar cien por cien en él.

Todo había sido tan surrealista e inverosímil.

Ella se alejó de él dispuesta a comenzar la marcha, algo que se vio totalmente interrumpido porque Inuyasha volvía a aprisionarla contra su cuerpo. Aunque la tomo otra vez desprevenida el sentimiento de felicidad que sentía en sus brazos era único.

La besó nuevamente consumiendo todo su oxigeno y su aliento.

Le era imposible separasen de ella y de aquellos labios, ahora que los había probado era como una droga.

Era…era como si sus labios fueran el más exquisito manjar de todos los tiempos y nada más servido para él.

Kagome pestañeó varias veces acostumbrándose a esa nueva sensación e intimidad que compartía con él. La sonrisa de Inuyasha la intranquilizaba un poco cohibiéndola.

Era absurdo, pero si tenía que compararla el sabor de ella era tan dulce y afrodisíaco como el mismo chocolate.

Él sonrió más ampliamente antes de comenzar a caminar entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

Ahora que lo meditaba bien la gula no era un mal pecado después de todo, y mucho menos en estos casos.

* * *

_Y estamos de vuelta!. La verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecer por los reviews en el capitulo anterior. Sip, el capi que hasta el momento mas tuvo. Se que a muchas personas les "traumo" (No se si esa seria la palabra, pero la verdad no encuentro otra) la forma en la Inuyasha se comporto. Pero si vamos al principio, es un semi demonio; y aunque esto sea un universo alterno poder explotar el lado demoniaco de él, en este caso en el pecado de la ira, es algo que por lo menos para mi no podía dejar pasar. Era demaciado tentador como para omitirlo. Y en este dejamos en claro que como siempre Kagome puede perdonarle absolutamente todo._

_Solo nos queda un pecado, pero por sino se los dije el fic consta en total de ocho capítulos, asi que tienen para soportarme un poco mas XD. Tengo mis dudas en el ultimo pecado, empeze con el pero mi gran duda existencias es si hacerlo lime o lemon; a pesar del fic estar bajo la letrita "T". Así que en este caso pido sus opiniones y ver si hay que editarlo o no, me ayudarian mucho._

_Nunca me voy a cansar de repetir que gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews, son muy importantes de verdad y realmente me llegan. También agradezco a aquella personas que a pesar de no dejar review siguen la historia._

_Antes de despedirme un salude enorme a Kami-Cute. No puedo creer que me dedicaras para mi solita un capitulo de "Negativo y positivo". Miles y miles de gracias, además aprovecho y recomiendo el fic susodicho. Realmente es muy bueno y espero que tengan oportunidad de leerlo. En serio no dejen pasarlo._

_Dicho todo lo que tenia que decir, ahora si me despido. Cuidence mucho y nos estamos viendo en el próximo y penúltimo pecado. Besotes_

_Lis_


	7. Lujuria

_**Nota: **_Siguiendo el consejo dejado en los reviews este capítulo contiene lemon, o por lo meno se intento XD.

**Séptimo pecado: Lujuria**

Amaba su perfume, el brillo de sus ojos, el sabor de sus labios al que en poco tiempo se había hecho adicto, amaba sus risas sinceras y radiantes. En si, la amaba solamente y únicamente a ella.

Amaba a Kagome Higurashi y, aunque sonara como el típico y tonto hombre que estaba bajo el efecto del amor, al que siempre de alguna manera se negó a pertenecer, quería; ¡no! necesitaba propagar a los cuatro vientos el amor que sentía por ella.

Y lo demás podía irse al infierno porque a él no le importaba.

Sólo había un "pequeñísimo" e "ínfimo" problema…No era el momento y mucho menos el lugar para tentar a su novia. Aunque, hablando de tentaciones, su mente no le jugaba una buena pasada desde hacia varios días, por no decir semanas.

Pero en este caso, estaba hablando de algo inocente; pero no por eso menos tentador para él.

¿Quién podía imaginarse que Kagome podía ser tan cosquilluda?

___«_Nadie_»_

En clase pocas veces formaban grupo, y raras eran las oportunidades de tenerla para el hogar. Eran en casos particulares donde por situaciones ajenas a ellos se veían en la obligación de hacer algún trabajo grupal, no menos meritorio que los trabajo que hacían casi siempre de forma individual. Pero reconocía que la gran mayoría de los profesores encontraba gratificante torturarlos con trabajos de ese tipo para solo el placer de ellos. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera servía para la materia que cursaban.

Pero hoy parecía que estaba de suerte.

Hoy había amanecido con el pie derecho.

Contra todos los pronósticos dados, y mucho más al tratarse de su antipático profesor de derecho, estaba sentado al lado de Kagome y burlándose con su sonrisa, sin que ella lo viera, del estúpido que lo observaba de reojo desde la otra punta del salón.

No tenía ni idea de qué se trataba esta nueva tarea, pero lo único que tenía claro es que antes de que la joven pudiera replicar algo ya había tomada las cosas que descansaban en su banco y estaba a su lado para formar grupo con ella.

Kagome estaba tan ensimismada con aquel texto que no notaba las claras y evidentes intenciones de su compañero de banco momentáneo.

Inuyasha dibujó una traviesa sonrisa… ¡Por Kami, como iba a disfrutar este momento!

Miró de soslayo a su alrededor para cerciorarse de no levantar sospechas ni miradas entrometidas. Todo era perfecto.

Acercó una de sus manos hasta la cabellera de la chica, notando como eran suaves las hebras al simple tacto. Descorrió el pelo que le molestaba para poder llevar a cabo su pequeña travesura. Kagome al parecer no le había prestado importancia, ya que no era la primera vez que hacia ese movimiento, solo que esta vez eran otras las intenciones.

No era un santo, y mucho menos ahora quería serlo.

Con cuidado dejó que todo el cabello de ella descansara sobre su espalda, dejando libre aquel níveo y perfumado pedazo de piel que pertenecía a su cuello. El perfume de ella lo respiraba a grandes bocanadas de aire, no había otra cosa en el mundo más exquisito que aquel perfume a jazmines.

Pero, ayudándose de todo su auto-control, volvió a centrarse en su objetivo.

Se acercó un poco más a ella sin que Kagome lo notara, lo suficiente para que su brazo rodeada la cintura de ella con delicadeza pero con convicción en su acto.

La muchacha lo miró de reojo notando el semblante relajado y hasta concentrado de Inuyasha, que al parecer leía los apuntes que tenía delante de su rostro. Le extrañó un poco, pero pasó eso de alto y volvió a la lectura. No le molestaba en lo absoluto que él la abrazara, pero moriría de vergüenza si alguien los veía.

La escuchó suspirar de forma profunda y él volvió a verla con disimulo notando la extrema concentración en su rostro fruncido al intentar entender ciertas palabras. La mano que estaba sobre la cintura de la chica se movió ligeramente con suavidad.

Casi al mismo tiempo Kagome se había movido en su asiento, pero no volteó a mirarlo.

Inuyasha sonrió de forma arrogante y volvió a mover la mano para obtener la misma reacción en ella que la vez anterior.

Kagome se movió otra vez inquieta y algo enojada por lo que él se atrevía a hacerle. Estaba tocando un punto sensible en ella, donde tenía cosquillas si se sabía como hacerlo. Detestaba que él supiera como hacer eso.

Esta vez casi pego un salto de su asiento conteniendo la risa de forma estoica. El sutil ruido hizo eco en el lugar y trato de tranquilizarse mordiéndose el labio inferior para que una risita no se le escapara.

Por suerte ninguno de sus compañeros, o el profesor, se intereso por el ruido.

Sin voltear a verlo sujetó la atrevida mano de él que se había abierto paso entre medio de su remera para ahora provocar directamente las cosquillas sobre su piel.

—¿Qué haces? —masculló ella entre dientes girando un poco su rostro y mirándolo de forma amenazante. Pero él la miraba impávido, como si de verdad no se encontrara haciendo nada del otro mundo. No tenía que responderle porque la mirada que le devolvía era la suficiente respuesta que podía recibir—. Concéntrate y deja de hacerme cosquillas.

El profesor los miró directo, mientras Inuyasha solamente asentía y ella carraspeó un poco para salir del paso y no dejar entrever que su pequeña conversación no tenía nada que ver con el tema. Suspiró cuando el profesor volvió a voltease y, aunque la afirmación de Inuyasha no la convencía en lo absoluto, por el momento lo dejaría pasar. Tal vez él le haría caso.

Pero que equivocada que estaba.

Él solamente estaba comenzando.

Aquel blanquecino pedazo de piel lo estaba tentando para ser besado desde que lo dejó a la vista solo y nada más que para él. Acercó lo suficiente el rostro mientras ahora le pasaba ambas manos por la cintura, una por su espalda y otra por su estomago, para dejarla apresada y sin escape de sus brazos. Inuyasha pronto sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica al quedarse quieta entre sus brazos sin moverse, como esperando a lo que él tenía en mente.

Y juraba que le encantaba aquello de ella.

Rozó con insistencia su nariz en el cuello de ella, mientras escuchaba como dejaba escapar una diminuta risa de niña y se revolvía en sus brazos nuevamente relajando un poco más su cuerpo.

No sabía si le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Kagome o se las estaba asiendo a él mismo, porque podía sentir como su piel se erizaba ante ese contacto.

—Inuyasha —murmuró ella en un suspiro que realmente distaba mucho de demostrar enfado, pero es que no podía enfadarse con él a pesar de todo. A una parte de ella le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo, a pesar de no ser el lugar correcto y solamente provocarle cosquillas.

Ese murmullo lo alentó a besar su piel y volver a probar el sabor de ésta, obteniendo como resultado un suspiro totalmente rejado de la chica que tenía presa en sus brazos. Ya no eran unas simples cosquillas para molestarla, era algo más y no quería detenerse. Hasta esto era mucho para él, pero no le importaba.

Notó como ella oprimía con fuerza la mano que le había sujetado con anterioridad, y él en replica mordió con sutiliza la piel que momento atrás adormeció por sus besos, sintiéndose extasiado por lo que un simple contacto podía despertar en su cuerpo.

Ella era suya y él la necesitaba, y ella…ella….

Ella lo apartó de su lado de un fuerte empujón que enfrió todo lo que estaba sintiendo en un segundo.

___«_Mierda_»_

—Ustedes —dijo el profesor mientras los observaba con malestar. Kagome sintió que la sangre en su cuerpo se congelaba ante la sola mirada de él—. Los quiero ahora mismo fuera de mi clase.

El rostro de Kagome se tornó escarlata y todas las miradas las sentía sobre ella como agujas clavándose en la piel. Como detestaba ésto y como lo detestaba a él, quien sonreía como siempre enfrentado al profesor.

—No sabe con que gusto —vociferó Inuyasha para que toda la clase pudiera oírlo claramente y disfrutar en primera fija de la cara colérica de su queridísimo profesor de derecho. Hubiera querido tener una cámara para tomarle una foto. Por Kami, esos momentos eran únicos e irrepetibles.

Se paró del asiento como si nada sucediera y tomó del brazo a una desorientada, aturdida y muy sonrojada Kagome, quien volteó a mirarlo tratando de entender lo que pasaba. La jaló para terminar de ponerse de pie, mientras con la otra mano agarraba la mochila tanto de ella como de él.

Simplemente salió de ese salón como siempre, con todas las miradas clavadas en él; solo que esta vez arrastraba a su pálida novia.

Juraba por Kami que nunca más volvería a reprimir a partir de este día ninguna otra travesura que se pasara por su mente y que incumbiera a la chica de ojos chocolates.

Para él este día había comenzado demasiado bien.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Quería gritar hasta que su garganta ardiera y disipar todo el malestar que sentía con ella misma, pero mucho más con él.

¡¿Por Kami, cómo se había atrevido a tanto?! Y ¡¿Dónde demonios quedaba su fuerza de voluntad?!

Ella se había rendido tan fácil a sus besos que hasta se había olvidado en donde se encontraba. Por suerte algo de raciocinio le quedaba aún y supo separarlo justo a tiempo, sino hubiera cedido sin ninguna duda.

Lo detestaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo amaba.

Nunca nadie le había dicho que el amor era tan contradictorio.

¿Es que acaso él no se daba cuanta de lo que sentía?

Por Kami, otra vez las ganas de gritar volvieron a ella, y a diferencia de la vez anterior lo hizo sin importarle el sobresalto del resto de los miembros de la familia.

Cayó de forma estrepitosa acomodando su espalda en la puerta y tapando su cara con ambas manos. Tenía tantas cosas en mente…sentía tantas cosas nuevas.

—Síndrome adolescente.

Kagome destapó el rostro y sus manos cayeron pesadamente a los costados de su cuerpo. Miró a su hermano que devoraba una bolsa de papas fritas.

Ella suspiró sin dirigirle la palabra, no deseaba hacerlo por ahora. Souta se llevó a la boca un nuevo puñado de aquello a lo se había vuelto ahora adicto y se arrodillo al lado de su hermana.

—Eso déjaselos a los adolescentes, Kag —comentó en forma de burla sonriendo. Esperando que su hermana le digiera algo al respecto como siempre, pero la respuesta nunca llego—. ¿Pasa algo con Inuyasha?

Kagome solamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, como si todo el peso del mundo los sintiera en sus hombros. Le sonaba extraño que su hermano no estuviera diciéndole cosas acerca de él, pero la verdad que luego de aquella primera impresión ambos se llevaban de maravilla. Aunque había días en que su hermano no estaba de acuerdo con la forma tan libre y desinhibida en la que Inuyasha la trataba estando en su casa.

Le enternecía saber el cariño que su hermano le profesaba, a pesar de las rutinarias peleas que tenían por tontos motivos. Pero así eran ellos y así eran muchos de los hermanos.

—No, él no tiene nada que ver en ésto —mintió—, soy yo la del problema.

—Pero, hermana —dijo Souta con un tono de asombro mezclado con el de burla—, siempre tienes problemas.

Y ahí se rompió para Kagome toda la magia del momento.

Souta se rió de forma estrepitosa al ver el nulo intento de su hermana por pegarle. La verdad que era mala, más que eso…era pésima. Ella se levantó con rapidez concentrada en nada más que alcanzar a su objetivo, pero como siempre él resultaba ser más rápido que ella y antes de poder alcanzarlo Souta estaba encerrado en su habitación riéndose de buena gana.

La señora Higurashi se acercó el principio de la escalera mirando con detenimiento el segundo piso de la casa, donde al parecer se podía escuchar una batalla campal. No tenía que pensar mucho el por qué del problema.

Sonrió con devoción.

Por más que pasaran los años, había cosas que jamás cambiarían. Y sus hijos eran unas de esas cosas.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

La maldijo mental y verbalmente.

Se había atrevido a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a ¡él!

Cayó pesadamente sobre el sillón llevando ambas manos detrás de la nuca. Quería entenderla, pero algunas veces no la comprendía, cada día ella le demostraba que era muy diferente al resto de las mujeres que alguna vez tuvieron relación con él.

A él le encantaba esa diferencia que la hacia única…perfecta para él.

Llevaban alrededor de un mes y medio juntos, la relación más duradera que alguna vez tuvo; y la relación que él anhelaba que fuera para siempre. Pero su ex prontuario no lo beneficiaba mucho.

Podía sentir tan claras las dudas de ella, que eso le causaba temor; tenía miedo que ella lo dejara. No era fácil seguramente para Kagome confiar del todo en él, y podía entenderla.

Se había ganado con creses en estos dos años los calificativos que adornaron su modo de vida gracias a su famosa lista que solo existía en su mente. Tenía el respeto y adoración de algunos, pero la desconfianza y el recelo de otros.

Y Kagome por mucho tiempo se encontró en el segundo grupo de personas.

Por eso era que entendía sus miedos y dudas, por eso es que no se entregaba plenamente a la relación que compartían. Por eso es que ella siempre lo interrumpía cuando intentaba decirle solamente en dos palabras todas las emociones y sentimientos que albergaba por ella.

No solo su vida anterior influía en sus miedos, sino también el trato que había tenido para con ella la vez anterior. Tenía su perdón, pero sabía que ella aún dudaba, y aunque él omitió hacer pregunta sobre aquellos dos hombres, eso no quería decir que no sintiera un cierto receso cada vez que los veía cerca de ella. Por eso actuó de la forma que actuó cuando volvió a ver al tonto ese que se había atrevido a besarla.

Tenía miedo de que alguno de ellos terminara arrebatándosela.

Por aquellos miedos era que su relación no tenía un nombre específico. Simplemente intentaban estar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, aforrándose como un salvavidas al otro para darse cuenta que esa era la realidad y que de verdad estaban juntos. Él actuaba muchas veces como un celoso empedernido, pero es que de verdad le molestaba la cercanía de ese tan Houyo y, al parecer, a ella no le molestaba para nada que él la rondara.

Quería que ella entendiera que esta vez era la única, que no habría ninguna otra mujer en su vida más que ella. Pero ella se empecinaba en desconfiar un poco todavía de él, a no creerle.

Y por más que la tenía eso le dolía.

Hasta el séquito de mujeres que siempre lo perseguían entendió que ya no había ni siquiera un lugar para ellas, pero la persona que más lo había entendido fue la misma Kikyo. Era como si ella supiera de ante mano los claros sentimientos que sentía por Kagome, pero que le costo entender y aceptar.

___«_—Ambos tienen que aprender a confiar_»_

Esas fueron las simples palabras de Miroku, cuando le comentó por primera vez acerca de aquellos miedos e inseguridades que sentía también por primera vez.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su amigo tenía razón.

Hoy haría que ella confiara plenamente en él al igual que él en ella.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Miró nuevamente con esperanzas renovadas la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, otra vez sintió su mundo desvanecerse cuando comprobó ninguna llamada entrante por parte de Inuyasha. ¿Acaso se había enojado con ella?

Gimió de pura angustia escondiendo otra la vez la cabeza entre sus piernas que eran apresadas por sus brazos. Tenía tanto deseos de llorar, pero se contenía. Solamente era una tonta.

Pero es que deseaba que él la comprendiera a pesar de no expresárselo con palabras. ¿Acaso Inuyasha no notaba lo vulnerable que era ante sus besos? ¿No notaba ese deseo que crecía en ella cada vez que la tocaba?

Las cosas entre ellos no estaban del todo claras, y a eso le sumaba esos sentimientos que él le provocaba casi dejándola sin aire. Ella sabía que lo amaba, pero tenía dudas respecto a él; y aunque muchas veces ella interrumpió su confesión era solo por una simple razón.

Si él decía que la amaba y jugaba con ella para después dejarla, jamás lo soportaría.

Ella no quería ser una de las tantas mujeres que "alguna vez" había logrado estar con Inuyasha. Quería dejar una huella en él, quería tener una relación con nombre y no ser algo anónimo; aunque a su vez era obvio, para el resto de sus compañeros, amigos y familiares.

Casi se cae del sillón por el susto al escuchar la insistencia del timbre. Hoy nuevamente su familia había decidido abandonarla, pero esta vez ni siquiera Buyo se encontraba para hacerle algo de compañía por lo menos.

Dio otra nueva y rápida mirada a la pantalla de su móvil comprobando sin éxito que seguía igual que la última vez que lo había observarlo. Ya había descubierto que aunque se pasara minutos y minutos con la vista fija en el aparato electrónico, éste no cumpliría sus demandas.

Como si realmente el ¡gran Inuyasha! Pudiera acordarse de ella.

Por Kami, eso era la cosa más absurda que alguna vez pensó.

La tonada particular del timbre de la casa llenó cada uno de los rincones. Con pesadez se levantó alisando con sus manos su cabello que se encontraba bastante desordenado. Tenía la ilusión de que Sango haya encontrado un poco de tiempo para ella, y a pesar de no poder responder sus mensajes, que acudiera a ayudarla en este dilema que cada segundo se volvía para ella más complicado.

—¡Un segundo! —gritó al escuchar como esta vez ya el timbre no sonaba, sino que ahora golpeaban la puerta con insistencia. Lo único que esperaba que sea quien sea tenga una buena y creíble excusa para tocar de esa forma la puerta. Estaba a punto de derivarla y juraba por sí misma que lo haría pagar la reparación de la misma si sucedía.

Se arregló la falda y la remera antes de abrir la puerta.

Sólo haba podido girar la perilla y abrir un centímetro antes que la persona del otro lado ejerciera más fuerza que ella y terminara de abrirla de golpe, logrando que Kagome caminara unos pasos hacia atrás y el desconocido avanzada dentro de la casa en menos de un segundo.

Kagome gritó al no poder reconocer al intruso y pronto éste la arrinconó contra la pared más próxima y tapó su boca con una de sus manos.

—¡Maldita sea, Kagome! —masculló indignado Inuyasha cuando pudo callar a la chica y quitarse la capucha que cubría su cabeza. Sólo en ese momento el nerviosismo que notaba en los ojos de la joven se apagó como una llama extinta—. ¿Querías dejarme sordo?

Ella lo miró ceñuda y con solo poner ambas manos en el pecho de él logro alejarlo al hacer la fuerza necesaria. Inuyasha no dijo nada a pesar que toda su espalda colisiono de forma sonada con la pared que tenía detrás.

—¡Casi me matas de un susto, tonto! —ahora era ella la que gritaba. Ella sí tenía porque gritar, no como él que se había metido como un vándalo a su casa. Por Kami, todavía sentía el corazón en la garganta a punto de salirle por la boca. Suspiró para recuperar la calma y lo observó un poco mejor, no tenía buen aspecto—. ¿Qué sucede?

Inuyasha no se sentía muy cómodo bajo el ojo sagaz de ella y el tono de voz que había usado para preguntar por su estado, seguramente era por lo de recién. Bien, ella en algo tenía razón, no había querido meterse de ese modo a su casa y muchos menos cuando al parecer estaba sola. Era una conclusión apresurada, pero es que nadie se había ni siquiera asomado cuando grito ella despavorida.

—Tenía ganas de verte…Oh qué, ¿también me prohibirás eso?

Kagome entrecerró los ojos y decidió que era mejor contar mentalmente hasta diez antes de sacarlo con lo primero que tenía a mano de su casa. Lo amaba demasiado, pero estas actitudes de él como la desesperaban.

—Yo no te prohibí nada —respondió ella cortante cuando su cuenta mental había finalizada y no le quedaba más alternativa. Tampoco podía dejarlo nuevamente en la calle como esta mañana, pero una parte de él se lo merecía.

—¿Están tan segura que puedes apostarlo?

Ella volvió a prestarle toda la atención, momentos atrás no lo había hecho. A pesar de la pequeña y escasa luz que iluminaba el pasillo, ponía notar el rostro de Inuyasha serio y seguro en cada uno de sus palabras. ¿Estaba jugando con ella?...Ella no dejaría que él jugara con ella, tenía que entender que no era igual a las otras mujeres con las que se relacionaba.

Simplemente pensó que era mejor omitir su pregunta, deseo hacerlo y lo hizo. No iba a permitir que él jugara con ella o con su mente. Él tenía que saber diferenciarla si de verdad quería que esto poco que tenían saliera a delante.

Ella le dio una última mirada, tan profunda que podía cortar la propia piel, y salió por fin de ese pasillo que servía como pequeño recibidor. Kagome dejó atrás el acogedor sillón y se internó directo en la cocina de la casa esperando, a pesar de que sonara tonto, poder alejarse o huir un poco de él.

No entendía ese comportamiento de él, la atacaba con peguntas irracionales; ¡todo para enredarla en sus pensamientos! Suspiró como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesada.

—Llevamos casi dos malditos meses de este juego, Kagome —agregó Inuyasha cuando dio por fin con su pequeña liebre escurridiza que no se había volteado a verlo—. Un maldito día estamos bien y seis mal. Me estoy cansando de ésto.

El agarre que tenía sobre la mesada se hizo más fuerte al escuchar sus palabras, sonaba cansado, desganado; pero ella lo estaba más o igual que él. Era ella la que tenía que lidiar con las miradas, con los murmullos del resto de las personas. A ella nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, pero todos y cada una de las personas se daban cuanta que Inuyasha y ella había dejado de ser nada más que compañeros de universidad.

Tenía presente el episodio de hace solo una semana donde tuvo que intervenir para que Kouga e Inuyasha casi no se mataran. Y por supuesto eso había servido para alimentar los chismes y ser el centro de atención por todos.

Algunos se compadecían de ella y otros la celaban. Toda su vida estaba hecha un caos desde que Inuysaha entro en su vida como algo más que un compañero.

Pero, sobre todo, lo que sentía cuando estaba en sus brazos o él la besaba. Y eso le daba tanta rabia consigo mismo hasta puntos inimaginables.

—Yo también estoy cansada de ésto, Inuyasha —dijo en un hondo suspiro que al parecer le cortaba el aire. El agarre de sus manos se suavizo y el sentimiento de sentirse desamparada al estar lejos de él la golpeo con brutalidad. ¿Por qué el amor sería tan contradictorio?

Cuando Inuyasha la abrazó en esos abrazos perpetuos que solo él era el único de proporcionarle sintió que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. Él pareció saber eso porque la pegó más contra su pecho y el agarre que mantenía en su espalda se intensificó.

Se congeló al instante cuando escucho las palabras de ella y sólo fue consciente que la estaba abrazando cuando la escucho con claridad sollozar sobre su pecho. No había querido decir aquello en realidad, solamente quería que ella ya no corra de él como si de verdad le temiera. Él era nuevo en ésto y no sabia como comportarse con Kagome.

Acarició el cabello de ella con ternura, algo que había aprendido en este tiempo y que servia para apaciguar y calmar el llanto de la joven en sus brazos.

Kagome gimoteó un par de veces aspirando y exhalando grandes cantidades de aire hasta por fin recuperarse. No quería separarse de él, no quería experimentar nuevamente lo que era estar sin él aunque sea por un instante. Lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo por una tontería, porque esto no era más que una tontería.

La joven salió de aquel escondite que eran sus brazos y lo miró fijo. Ella podía notar un sin fin de palabras escondidas en la mirada de él, pero sobre todo podía notar dos en particular que ella le había casi prohibido pronunciar. Pero hoy se terminaba aquella absurda prohibición, para ella la prueba mayor de fuego ya estaba pasada aunque después vinieran muchas más.

—Te amo —susurró ella con simpleza y voz aterciopelada, poniendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras para que él se de cuanta de la magnitud y peso de lo dicho por ella. Todo le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Inuyasha se quedó estático, con una mirada turbia y confundida puesta sobre la de ella; no era para menos.

A él le había prohibido decirle aquello y ella se lo lanzaba en la cara con una total simpleza que era indignante.

Kagome puedo notar que del asombro y la sorpresa paso al enojo y la ira en menos de dos segundos. Ella lo observó boquiabierta cuando él la alejó de sí como si la despreciara.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y muchos menos pensando.

—Inuyasha —lo llamó Kagome aún sorprendía por su actitud al notar la espalda de él y como caminaba a paso lento hasta la puerta de la cocina para irse como si nada pasara. Esto de verdad no podía estar pasando.

Ella corrió hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda en un protector abrazo, antes de que el cuerpo de Inuyasha pasara el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Por qué soy débil ante ti? —preguntó él más para si mismo que para ella en un total tono de resignación, pero Kagome logró escucharlo y soltó una cálida risa casi juguetona. La tensión que había en el ambiente y en su cuerpo disminuyó por completo en el mismo momentos en que aquellas pequeñas manos se cerraron sobre su estomago—. ¿Lo sabes?

Ella volvió a reír ante el noto cómplice de su pregunta, y negó frenética con la cabeza varias veces. Él no podía verla, pero podía sentir el moviendo de aquel pequeño cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo desde su espalda; de igual forma escucho nuevamente la voz de ella.

—No lo sé, pero deseo saberlo.

Podía jurar que por lo menos para sus oídos el tono de ella había sonado sensual y hasta con un tinte de lujuria que lograba hacer reaccionar con facilidad a su cuerpo. La calidez de las manos de ella traspasó las capas de ropa e hicieron contacto con su piel, atormentándolo, quedándolo para sus adentros. ¿Cómo era posible que una siempre palabra despertara tanto en él? Estaba pasando mucho tiempo con el pervertido de su amigo.

Se giró en el abrazo con facilidad y ella lo mantuvo unos segundos hasta que él lo correspondiera. La acercó tanto a su cuerpo que podía sentir cada curva de ella como un tatuaje recién hecho. Tenía los sentimientos de amor y deseo a flor de piel. Quería que uno de ellos y el más importante quedara por siempre grabado en la memoria de ella, porque era a la primera mujer que se lo diría y esperaba que a la última.

—Porque también te amo, pequeña —susurró en su odio sintiendo como todo él se movilizaba en su interior y ella se aferraba más a ese abrazo que ambos compartían. Ambos habían dejado atrás sus miedos y ahora podían comenzar por fin una relación con todas las letras.

De forma desesperada él busco los labios de ella, sorprendiéndose al darse cuanta que ella buscaba los de él con la misma desesperación. La forma en que él la devoraba con sus besos la hacia temblar, era un cúmulo de sentimientos mezclados entre el amor y el deseo que aumentaba conforme a como los segundos pasaran.

No fue muy consciente cuando Inuyasha giró con ella hasta arrinconarla entre el umbral de la puerta y su masculino cuerpo. Los besos eran cada vez más desesperados y anhelantes, como si escasearan a la hora de transmitir todas las emociones que ambos sentían por el otro. Dio un suspiro tan profundo incrementando la sensación de vértigo que sentía en su estomago cuando Inuyasha descendió hasta su cuello depositando húmedos besos. Recorrió los fuertes brazos que la tenían aprisionada hasta poder hundir sus manos en la cabellera negra de él e inconscientemente hacer presesión para que no abandonara su cuello.

Era endemoniadamente exquisita, endemoniadamente tan ella…endemoniadamente perfecta para él que lograba solo con un suspiro volverlo loco. La apretó más contra el umbral y su cuerpo cuando escuchó con total libertad un gemido salirse de los labios de Kagome al morder su cuello. Su piel se erizo, y la sangre en su cuerpo la sintió más espesa en las venas, le costaba mantener un ritmo de respiración continuo y al parecer el aire de toda la habitación no alcanzaba para ambos. La mujer en sus brazos estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, escuchaba, como un bálsamo para sus emociones, el irregular y pausado respirar que llevaba.

Ella se estremeció por completo cuando sintió las manos ásperas y varoniles de él colarse por debajo de aquella remera blanca que llevaba puesta ese día. Inuyasha volvió a besarla sin dar tregua a que otro pensamiento ocupara su mente y poder experimentar nuevamente lo que era el sabor incomparable de la boca de él. Las manos de él le quemaban la piel de forma agradable y placentera. Muy en el fondo de su cabeza quedaban los ecos del raciocinio que siempre tenia.

Inuyasha se detuvo un momento y se separó lo suficiente para contemplarla, podía sonar arrogante pero quería ver cada pequeño detalle de ella. Los labios rosados y húmedos por los besos recién dados, las mejillas sonrosadas hasta niveles inimaginables, pero había algo que lo dejaba completamente sin habla…era aquel brillo nuevo que descubrió en sus ojos. Esos ojos que podían mirarlo con reproche, enfado o cariño; esta vez guardaban un brillo nuevo que por primera vez pudo observar.

Podía notar su miedo por lo desconocido, pero también aquella pequeña llama de lujuria que crecía en el fondo de su mirada.

La levantó en vilo observando en primer plano el sobresalto en las facciones de la muchacha que hasta había logrado soltar un grito por la sorpresa. Siguiendo un instinto, ella sujeto la cintura de él con sus piernas. Aquella posición trajo nuevamente algo de cordura a su mente.

—Inu…yasha —ella balbució su nombre tratando de formar una oración completa. Quería decirle que se detuviera, aunque una parte de ella le gritaba que se abandonara a la marea de sentimientos.

Kagome se volvió a sentir tan vulnerable como una hoja a merced del viento, cuando él rozo con suavidad sus labios con los de ella.

—Te amo demasiado.

Y volvió a besarla acallando no solo las palabras que salían de su boca sino aquel eco en su cabeza.

Aquel sentimiento de sentirse correspondida removió su mente y cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Era la segunda vez que se lo decía, y aunque ambas veces las había escuchado el mismo día, quería que él mil veces más se lo repitiera. Fue ella quien hizo el beso más profundo todavía con aquel mágico sentimiento a flor de piel.

El contacto del cuerpo de ella con el de él en aquella posición era torturante, podría sentir cada curva con plenitud, el calor único que despedía el cuerpo femenino marcando una nueva diferente entre ella y el resto de las mujeres que pasaron por su vida.

Las manos de él volvieron a colarse por debajo de la remera de ella, retomando el trabajo y tratando de apaciguar al calor que barría su cuerpo. Notó como ella contrajo el vientre y suspiraba con labor. Apretó más su cuerpo con el de la muchacha, y Kagome ejercían más presión en el abrazo que la mantenía sujetada a ese hombre para no caer. Ella lo escuchó gruñir con fuerza mientras besaba su clavícula con fervor. Era un contacto tan íntimo el que mantenían, ambos sexos rozándose a pesar de la ropa. Ropa que ahora parecía solamente atormentar a ambos.

Era tan suave la piel de Kagome bajo la rudeza de sus yemas que no era fácil mantener la compostura. Si se tratara de otra mujer a esta altura ya estaría a punto de tomarla, pero algo lo obligaba a llevar las cosas un poco más lento y apaciguar esa lado puramente instintivo que poseía. Quería demostrarle por completo que podía ser por ella una persona diferente.

Pero, por Kami, que tenerla así no ayudaba mucho.

Su cuerpo la reclamaba bajo algún instinto de posesión que nunca experimento. Pese a la negativa de una parte de él, su cuerpo actuó bajo los dominios de otra persona. Se frotó contra ella en un fervor agónico que lo dejaba a la deriva de sus sentimientos. Esta vez Kagome gimió sin tapujos y brindándose al placer que durante semanas se había negado a experimentar con la única persona que amaba.

El ambiente era demasiado perturbador, demasiado erótico…demasiado lujurioso para ella.

El sabor de la piel de Kagome era intoxicante para su sistema, aquel mismo que lamía de su cuello y clavícula sin poder tener acceso a más piel. Una palma de su mano llego por fin al preciado objetivo…poder abarcar un seno de ella. La vio y sintió retorcerse con un placer inusitado, que hasta juraba que destilaba por cada uno de los poros de su piel perfumada. A pesar de no poder sentir para su deleite la piel de aquel monte blanquecino, era suficientemente torturante sentir el pezón erecto por la excitación que tenía su dueña bajo el claro respirar irregular.

Pese a su estado, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron.

No era buena señal.

—¡Kagome Higurashi!

Ambos se tensaron al instante y se miraron profundamente sin atreverse a voltear. Toda la atmósfera se había congelado, incluyo ellos mismos. Inuyasha no hizo ningún ademán por bajar a Kagome de aquella comprometedora posición. Podía sentir el nerviosismo de Kagome porque él también lo sentía

___«_Otra vez no_»_

Definitivamente él no era un hombre con suerte.

Volteó el rostro y, si antes estaba nervioso, palideció al instante al ver quién era la persona que esta vez los había interrumpido.

—No es lo que parece.

Y se le tenía que haber ocurrido la peor excusa de todas. La mujer frunció el seño indignada.

Él no iba por muy buen camino. Estaba vez si estaba a punto de ser castrado.

___«_Maldita sea_»_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Ella sabía porque estaba ahí. Ambos sabían porque estaban. Las palabras sobraban.

Las miradas eran profundas, las respiraciones entrecortadas. Los cuerpos tensos pero a la vez relajados. No era necesario que sus cuerpos se rozaran, porque el contacto nulo que ambos tenían era suficiente para que las sensaciones se desencadenaran en el preludio de lo que se aproximaba.

Cuando Inuyasha le propuso acompañarlo, ella no lo negó. Era un hecho, ambos se amaban y ambos se deseaban.

Él estiró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella sin palabras de por medio, solamente mirándose de manera profunda y cómplice. Ella había sonreído, estaba segura.

Al parecer siempre él encontraba la forma de ser su guía. Estaba vez no era la excepción. La conducía con calma, sin prisa alguna; hoy era el principio y el final de muchas cosas. El principio de un amor que él consideraba eterno y perpetuo, porque había encontrado a ese alguien sin saberlo. El final de esa agónica búsqueda en la que se había convertido, también sin saber, en la presa de la mujer que ahora él conducía con total tranquilidad hasta su propio cuarto.

La atmósfera los invitaba a ambos a adentrarse en terrenos desconocidos, para él todo esto también era desconocido. Experimentar nuevas sensaciones…experimentar lo que era por primera vez hacer el amor con la persona amaba.

Los ojos de Kagome ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra que iluminaba cada rincón de aquella masculina habitación. Su cuerpo se estremecía con solo sentir la calidez del embriagante ambiente provocando, a pesar de su seguridad, la casi afiebrada tonalidad que sus mejillas poseían.

Él la abrazó por la espalda y pudo sentir aquella magnifica corriente eléctrica que provocaba el roce del cuerpo masculino con el suyo. Un hondo suspiro escapo de sus labios, y su pecho se infló al instante tomando a grandes bocanas el aire con anhelo.

—Sólo déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

La voz de Inuyasha no había podido sonar más ronca y sensual mientras caía sobre su oído despertando un centenar de cosquillas. Su aliento caliente al tocar su piel le causaban cosquillas.

Él quería ver sus ojos.

Esos que días atrás pudo notar el brillo, la chispa de deseo, de pasión, de lujuria y amor que aquella mujer poseía en su interior. Sabía que solo él era el dueño de aquellas sensaciones, como ella era la causante de aquellas mismas sensaciones en él.

Kagome se giró en aquel abrazo con una gentileza y ternura admirable, entonces solo en ese momento el pudo notar aquel brillo en sus ojos. Su mirada era tan profunda que podía verse reflejado en aquel mar chocolate que lo llamaba en silencio. Su piel, su aliento, sus labios, toda aquella mujer lo llamaba en silencio, pero a la vez a gritos.

Fue ella quien tomó el impulso de acortar la poca distancia que los separaba y acercar sus labios, ofreciéndolos para que él los tomara. Inuyasha dibujó una diminuta sonrisa y terminó la tortura de ella. La tortura de ambos.

Los finos brazos femeninos no perdieron tiempo y se cerraron alrededor de su cuello jugando con las hebras negras de cabello que tenía a corto alcance. Las manos masculinas se aferraron en la pequeña cintura con delicadeza pero seguridad. Él estaba dejando en claro a quien ella pertenecía.

Hoy más que nunca ella pertenecía a él, y él a ella.

Él beso se volvía desesperado mientras ambos degustaban nuevamente el sabor de la boca que los besaba. La sangre ardía en las venas…quemaba en el cuerpo. La respiración se volvía pesada y sonora.

La tierna forma en la que Inuyasha acariciaba la piel de su espalda logró que soltara un suspiro placentero. Ella se estremeció bajo el caliente tacto de sus yemas, y el vértigo en su estomago parecía dejarla sin reacción alguna.

Ya no sabía si podía seguir el ritmo de aquel beso que él marcaba, demandante, pasional…salvaje como solo él era. Era plena la sensación efervescente que Inuyasha lograba en su cuerpo con un simple y gentil toque.

Todavía no entendía qué era aquello que lograba ella para hacerle perder la cordura. Pero no le importaba, ahora no quería saberlo; quería que la magia que ella tenía sobre él nunca se extinga. La necesidad de poder sentir las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Kagome recorrer su cuerpo con deseo era algo que lo hacia excitar con tanta facilidad ante el solo pensamiento. Quería sentirla. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Kagome pareció leerle el pensamiento porque con temor las delicadas manos de ella se abrieron paso entre la camisa blanca, experimentando, conociendo cada parte del pecho masculino. Delineaba con cuidado cada músculo, tratando de guardarlo en su memoria por siempre. Asombrándose por la calidez plena que ahora sentía provenir de aquel cuerpo que la turbaba desde hacia semanas enteras.

Él gruñó de forma ronca sobre su cuello extasiado en la tímida caricia con la que se disponía ella a tocar y conocer su cuerpo. Jamás había experimentado aquel ardor, aquella necesidad de posesión que solo con ella experimentaba.

Con un ademán desesperado se desprendió completamente de aquella camisa para poder permitir, y sentir, con mayor plenitud que ella lo recorría solamente con su tacto.

Su pecho, su espalda, sus brazos. Cada pedazo de piel visible ella la tocaba de una forma enloquecedora y endemoniadamente excitante.

Volvió a besarla con fervor mientras aferraba con ambas manos los bordes de la remera de tirantes de ella y la arrestaba por su piel pasando por sobre su cabeza y hombros; viéndose en la obligación de rompes el beso por ese acto.

No importaba donde quedaba esparcida la ropa, mientras sea lejos de sus cuerpos.

Besó su cuello y hombros deleitándose, intoxicándose con el aroma de su cabello y piel. Ese aroma a jazmines que lo volvía loco.

—Inuyasha —ella suspiró su nombre con fuerza cuando él la liberó de aquella prisión que mantenía cautivo su pecho. Erizándose su piel ante el simple contacto de la fría noche que los cubría como un manto de complicidad.

Supo que su nombre jamás había sonado más hermoso, más erótico en los labios de otra mujer que como en los de ella.

Solamente desea dos cosas en este mundo. La primera había sido poder besar con plenitud los labios de la mujer que se brindaba sin reservaras a sus carias, y la segunda fue poder saborear, tocar, sentir los senos de ella.

Kagome cerró los ojos de golpe, cuando la sensible piel de su pecho sintió la boca de su amante recorrerla. No sabía con exactitud desde hacia cuanto tiempo deseaba experimentar aquella única sensación.

Ella jadeó más alto llenando los oídos de él, dándole a entender cuanto le agradaba aquella caricia mientras él sólo se disponía a torturar a la dueña jugando con el pezón erectado de su seno derecho, mamándolo, mordiéndolo con delicadeza. Una de sus manos se encargaba de atender al otro seno que bajo su tacto se estremecía por completo, mientras la otra mano estaba aferrada a la cintura de ella para evitar que se alejara. Pero él sabía que ella no se alejaría.

Él estaba excitado, más de lo que alguna vez logro excitarse con otra mujer. El dolor torturante de su hombría se lo dejaba en claro, y nada más habían sido unas simples caricias a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Pero ella podía hacer que perdiera la razón con tanta facilidad. Era una extraña sensación de morir y vivir al mismo tiempo.

Kagome tomó el rostro de él con ambas manos y logró hacer que él volviera a mirarla perdiéndose nuevamente en los ojos del otro. Ella pegó por completo su cuerpo al de él, escuchando un gemido por parte de Inuyasha. Los senos de ella aplastados en el fornido pecho y la tirantes que sentían en su bajo vientre dándole a entender el estado de su amante. Ella sentía una extraña punzada en su feminidad que lograba hacerla navegar en un mar de sensaciones placenteras.

—Ámame, ámame, Inuyasha —dejó caer con su aliento rozando el cuello del hombre con sus besos. Sus manos recorrían con presión los brazos que descansaban al lado del cuerpo masculino. Y él dejó escapar un jadeo—, ahora solamente ámame —ella volvió a besar su cuello, y como días atrás en su casa él había hecho, mordió un pedazo de piel—. Quiero sentirme tuya…quiero sentirte mío.

Ella no sabía porqué había dicho aquello último, pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Aquel instinto dormido, aquella lujuria que Inuyasha despertaba en ella la hacia también reclamarlo.

Cuando él volvió a mirarla fue como si su cuerpo hubiera sido puesto sobre una hoguera. La besó de una forma tan profunda y pasional que pensó que desfallecería en sus brazos presa del color y la pasión que recientemente comenzaba a experimentar y descubrir.

No puso resistencia alguna cuando el termino de desnudarla por completo. Estaba incomoda, nunca antes había estado alguna vez con un hombre; pero a pesar de eso, cada vez que recibía un nuevo beso por parte de quien pronto se convertiría en su primer hombre y amante, era como si su mente quedara completamente vacía y ella se encontrara a la deriva.

Sintió las frías sabanas de la cama en su espalda y el caliente cuerpo masculino sobre ella ejerciendo presión para que terminara de recostarse.

Inuyasha buscó nuevamente la boca de la mujer mientras sus manos bajaron por los costados del cuerpo femenino hasta llegar a sus muslos y abrirlos. Él se posición entre medio de aquellas piernas torneadas y blanquecinas. Su mente y cuerpo no estaban para soportar un nuevo e íntimo juego, ya habría tiempo más adelante para eso. Ahora sólo quería tenerla.

Cuando él se rozó contra ella comprobando la humedad de su excitación, Kagome pensó que moría en ese mismo instante. No fue consciente en qué momento Inuyasha había quedado en la misma igualdad de condiciones, lo único que tenía claro es el jadeo que escapó de sus labios y el gemido de él. Se arqueó contra el hombre y, en un acto instintivo, sus piernas sujetaron la cintura de su pronto amante.

Inuyasha aferró con fuerza las sabanas de la cama y contrajo el rostro por el placer al sentirse acogido poco a poco por los pliegues de la intimidad de Kagome. Entraba lento en ella, sabía que le dolía y lo que menos deseaba era prolongar su dolor.

Ella sollozó y clavó con fuerza las uñas en la espalda musculosa de él; un grito escapó de su garganta cuando entro de una sola envestida en ella terminando con aquel martirio. La respiración de Kagome se había vuelto más dificultosa, él permaneció quieto sin moverse para que ella terminara de acostumbrarse a aquella sensación.

La muchacha movió sus caderas invitando a que él continuara lo que ambos comenzaron, el pulsante dolor de su sexo poco a poco disminuía. Buscó aferrarse mejor a su espalda cuando comenzó a envestirla con lentitud. Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados y rozaban sus bocas sin llegar a besarse. Todo lo que se sentían se perdía por cada poro de su piel.

—E-eres toda mía, pe…pequeña —jadeó él en el odio de ella de forma posesiva, demandante; buscando un mejor apoyo con sus brazos para envestirla más profundamente. La escuchaba y sentía gemir y retorcerse con insistencia, esa mujer podía llevarlo al límite de todos sus sentidos.

Era torturante, enloquecedor y placentero sentirse acogido por el interior cálido de ella; se expandía y se contraria con total facilidad solo y para él.

No supo cuantas veces más logro envestirla, no supo su midió o no su fuerza. Las veces que ambos jadearon o gimieron sus nombres. Sólo fue consciente cuando los pliegues de ella se contrajeron de forma dolorosamente placentera sobre su miembro y la tensión en ambos cuerpos sudorosos y acalorados era evidente.

Ella gimió el nombre de él llegado al clímax y dejando que su cuerpo sea barrido por aquella sensación que nació desde la unión que ambos compartían. Los músculos de su cara estaban tensos por el placer pero, a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados, la besó con torpeza mientras lograba envestirla una última vez más con una fuerza descomunal que ni el mismo reconocía y terminaba derramándose dentro de ella.

Inuyasha cayó pesadamente sobre ella mientras ambos intentaban normalizar la respiración y el correr loco de ambos corazones. No tenía deseos de separarse de ella, mucho menos ahora que era suya por completo.

Y, sin previo aviso, Kagome comenzó a reírse olvidando el momento que compartían.

—Mi madre va a matarnos por ésto —dijo ella aún entre risas abrazando a Inuyasha por la espalda. Estaba actuando de una forma tan natural que hasta a ella misma le sorprendía.

Él también se rió entendiendo plenamente el porqué. Después del incidente donde nada más ni nada menos su propia suegra los había encontrado en una situación no muy casta, le prometió a ésta que, por el momento, no intentaría nada subido de tono con su hija.

¿Cuándo había pasado de aquello?

Nada más ni nada menos que una semana.

No era muy bueno a la hora de cumplir promesas que no sean a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

Giró lo suficiente con ella hasta que su espalda tocara el colchón y Kagome descansara sobre su pecho. Aquella mujer pasaba de la risa a los brazos de Morfeo demasiado rápido.

La abrazó con cuidado escuchando el acompasado respirar de ella. Miró el techo de su habitación recordando las palabras que ella le había dicho antes de que la tomara.

—Pequeña lujuriosa —susurró en su oído y ella en sueños pareció molestarse. Contuvo estoicamente una risa y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Como aquella noche de hace meses atrás el aroma a jazmines inundaba el lugar al igual que la sonrisa de la azabache. Pero estaba vez era diferente, no tenía que evocarla para poder verla o sentirla.

Estaba vez sólo tenía que abrazarla un poco más. Ella era de él.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que los brazos de Morfeo también lo acunaran inhalando por última vez el perfume que lo volvía loco.

Al igual que aquella noche él pensó en un solo nombre, en una sola mujer antes de dormir

___«_Kagome_»_

* * *

_Hi...bueno la verdad que no soy de poner notas el principio de los capítulos pero como no estoy bajo la letrita "M" creo que es lo mas justo. Primero y lo mas importante como siempre gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior y también a los que se toman la molestia de leer. Como dije en un principio se intento en el caso que no sea lo que muchos esperaban, concidero un lemon apropiado para la condición de Kagome y sobre todo en una primera unión. _

_Ok pasando de largo eso, perdón por la demora. Estaba vez me tomo mas tiempo en subir un nuevo capitulo pero es que como puse en mi msn estoy bajo el "síndrome de cerebro frito", me gusta errores hacer un capitulo XD. Pero ya volverá a cien por cien la inspiración o por lo menos eso es lo que espero._

_Bien quiero recordarles que este no es el ultimo capitulo, solamente nos queda uno que seria como una especie de epilogo. Asi que a desesperar._

_Otra vez miles de gracias por tomarse su tiempo y pasar. Nos vemos ahora si en el ultimo capitulo. Cuidence mucho. Saludos enormes._

_**Lis-sama**_


	8. Siete pecados

**Ultimo pecado: Siete pecados**

_"Un vicio capital__ es aquel que tiene un fin excesivamente deseable de manera tal que en su deseo, el hombre comete pecados, todos los cuales son originados en aquel vicio como su fuente principal" (Santo Tomás)_

La apretó más contra su cuerpo y ella suspiró en el mismo momento en que el abrazo se hacia más férreo. Kagome continuó con los ojos cerrados y en aquel estado de maravillosa somnolencia, le encantaba estar en sus brazos. Se sentía cuidada, se sentida protegida; pero por sobre toda las cosas se sentía amada.

Si ella misma hace dos años atrás pudiera verse ahora, estaba segura que a pesar de verlo con sus propios ojos no lo creería.

Tenía ese toque de extraño y hermoso.

Cada año, mes, días, horas, minutos y segundos eran extraños porque los vivían con una intensidad única, una intensidad que hacia ver esos momentos hermosos e irrepetibles. Como si nunca más volvieran a darse.

Vivían el ahora sin esperar al mañana, aunque inconscientemente lo esperaban con el anhelo de continuar juntos.

Ella por lo menos tenía esa fantasía. Como la fantasía que hace dos años atrás tuvo cuando comenzó todo ese juego. Ella sabía que había comenzado como un juego, él no tenía porque decirlo. Y nunca se lo dijo en estos dos años de relación.

Para Inuyasha era un secreto. Para Kagome también era un secreto…solo que mal guardado.

—Te amo.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin despegarse de su pecho trató de buscar la mirada de él. Sus palabras calentaban su alma y como siempre sucedía su corazón corría rápido en su pecho.

Inuyasha distaba mucho de ser una persona expresiva con sus sentimientos al contrario, él no solía decirle con tanta libertad 'te amo'. Aunque ella sabía que él la amaba como ella a él. Pero no podía negar que la encantaba que se lo digiera.

Su voz sonaba dulce para sus oídos, pero podía notar un tinte de posesividad que más haya de enfurecerla la enternecía.

_Avaricia_

Kagome soltó una risita ante el pensamiento y volvió a acomodarse nuevamente en el cálido pecho de su novio. Lo escuchó soltar un gruñido, y conociendo como lo conocía sabia que se había enfadado. Podía jurar que por su forma de comportarse era descendiente de algún demonio del antiguo Japón.

Se reincorporó un poco, lo suficiente para sentarse y poder verlo con plenitud. Inuyasha tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada que le daba era acusadora y molesta.

—¿Sucede algo? —ella preguntó con voz calma, acomodándose para poder entablar una conversación con él. Inuyasha masculló una palabras que ella no llegó a escuchar a pesar de encontrarse en total paz en el patio de la universidad.

—¡Ja! —él apartó sus manos de la cintura de ella y se cruzó de brazos ofendido. ¿Todavía se atrevía a preguntarle de forma tan tranquila?—. Claro que no

Kagome no tenía que ser adivina para saber que él le había hablado con sarcasmo. Ahora era ella quien competía con él con el ceño fruncido.

—Sino quieres decírmelo ¡genial!, pero tampoco me trates de ese modo —Kagome se reincorporó enfadada con rapidez. Últimamente estaba mucho más susceptible cuando Inuyasha le respondía de aquella forma. Sabía que no tenía porque enojarse de ese modo, pero es que estaba cansada en algún punto y explotaba a la mínima chispa.

Ella no llegó a recoger la mochila que estaba justo al lado de Inuyasha porque antes que lo haga él la había aferrado del brazo y jalado nuevamente hacia él para quedar presa en sus brazos.

—¿Piensas huir de mi, pequeña? —el tono jugaron con el que él le hablaba de forma ronca pero severa en el oído logró que se quedara quieta en sus brazos. Ella no pudo notarlo, pero él sonreía victorioso al sentir las reacciones en el cuerpo de Kagome—. Eres mía y nada más que mía.

Siempre era lo mismo, él le respondía de mala forma, ella se enfadaba y cuando quería huir de Inuyasha; él siempre se las ingeniaba para acercarla a su cuerpo y susurrarle palabras posesivas al oído. Por Kami, sentía que se derretía en sus brazos cada vez que él hacia eso. Le encantaba la forma en la que él la amaba.

Tan posesiva…Tan avara.

No solo la hacia sentirse así, sino también deseada.

Gimió cuando él la besó con fuerza y dejando en claro que toda ella le pertenecía nada más que a él. No existía Houyo, no existía Kouga o algún otro hombre que ella pudiera conocer. Solo existía para ser querida, amada y deseada por él.

Inuyasha sabía que aquella mujer solo le pertenecía a él. Era endemoniadamente un avaro, y mucho más lo era con la mujer que respondía su beso con el mismo ímpetu.

Cuando logró separase de él sentía las mejillas arder como si fuera el primer beso que hubieran compartido. Ese no era el primero y mucho menos el último, pero la forma en la que Inuyasha la besaba la hacia delirar en sus propias sensaciones de típica mujer enamorada.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa arrogante y ella se sintió burlada por responder de esa manera a sus besos.

Él sabía todos sus puntos débiles, la tenía donde la quería.

Kagome quiso proporcionarle una buena cachetada para quitarle esa sonrisa socarrona del rostro pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Inuyasha la cómodo otra vez sobre su pecho y soltó al aire un bostezo para nada delicado.

_Pereza_

Tendría que poner en orden su vida y volver a ser la joven responsable que era. Inuyasha estaba contagiándole sus mañas, o mejor dicho sus pecados.

Kami-Sama, sabía que se estaba volviéndose una perezosa como él.

Le proponía que se saltaran un par de clases, como precisamente en este momento lo estaban haciendo, sentados bajo las protectoras ramas del mismo árbol que dos años atrás había visto el comienzo de su juego, disfrutando del silencio y la compañía mutua. No podía negar que era un hermoso día como para pasárselos encerados en alguno de los, ahora, lúgubres salones y, además, era oficialmente dependiente de Inuyasha. Lo necesitaba junto a ella si fuera posible las veinticuatro horas del día, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año.

Viéndolo de ese punto no estaba del todo mal faltar a un par de cátedras para disfrutar de la calma que les brindaba ese hermoso día de primavera y la compañía de su novio.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos siendo acunada por el vaivén del pecho de su novio y el tranquilo latido de su corazón. No había en este mundo mejor calma, mejor paz que ésta que ahora ambos estaban sintiendo. Disfrutando en silencio del uno y del otro.

Podría pasar siglos enteros en los brazos de Inuyasha.

Nunca se cansaría de la forma protectora que la abrazaba cuando ambos dormían juntos, como si él tuviera miedo de que ella pudiera irse de su lado o evaporarse como el agua.

Abrió sus ojos con parsimonia observando el rostro pacifico de la chica que cómodamente se encontraba sobre su pecho. Con movimientos lentos acomodo mejor su espalda en el árbol para no terminar resbalándose.

En estos dos años donde en su lista el único nombre que existía era el de su novia, le hacia recordar todo lo vivido. Los momentos juntos, esos agridulces a los que siempre se enfrentaba.

—¿Sucede algo?

La voz calma y dulce de ella lo hizo salir de las lagunas de su mente. Pestañeó varias veces siendo observando atentamente por los ojos chocolates de Kagome que esperando su respuesta.

_Soberbia _

Por una acto reflejo que casi había adquirido desde que comenzaron su relación, sus ojos viajaron a los labios femeninos que estaban entre abiertos invitándolos a ser besados hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Y, si fuera por él, vendería su alma al diablo si es que no podía besar esos labios.

—¿Inuyasha? —ella levantó ambas cejas cuando notó con claridad la sonrisa arrogante que se formaba en el rostro de su pareja. Esas sonrisas tenían la capacidad de dejarla sin habla—. ¿Q-qué…?

Volvió a sonrojarse ante la mirada tan cargada que él le estaba dando, no necesitaba si él quería desnudarla; porque con sólo mirarla lo estaba haciendo.

Una de las manos masculinas atrapó el mentón de la indefensa presa que tenía en brazos para impedirle alguna posible escapatoria, aunque él sabía que ella ya no tenía porque escapar y mucho menos deseaba hacerlo.

—Deseas que te bese —susurró aquella afirmación sobre los labios carmesí femeninos. En realidad él estaba muriéndose si no la besaba, pero no lo admitiría. Había cosas que jamás lograría admitirle aunque interiormente las sabía.

Más allá de todo él seguiría siendo un soberbio en algunos aspectos.

La pequeña presa pareció temblar bajo el roce de sus labios con los de ella y su sonrisa se agrando con total simpleza. El irregular respirar de su novia le caía en el rostro mientras lo observaba a la expectativa de su siguiente avance. Sólo tenía que avanzar medio centímetro más y estaría disfrutando nuevamente de aquella boca sin necesidad de demostrarle lo vulnerable que era ante ella.

Pero su plan no salio como esperaba.

En menos de un segundo toda la fuerza de habla y voluntad que Kagome parecía haber perdido para estar mansamente en su brazos y a su merced había regresado.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ella se logró separar de él y estar de pie mirándolo de forma acusadora y retadora.

—Aléjate de mi, Taisho —dijo ella tomando la mochila que estaba junto a sus pies y comenzando a irse. Se voltió indignada con él y con ella misma. Con ella por ser tan débil a sus encantos y con él porque seguía siendo un maldito soberbio que prefería proliferar su orgullo machista.

¡Ella no había querido besarlo! ¡Él había querido besarla!

Aunque inconscientemente una parte de ella sí quería en realidad besarlo, pero eso era un tema totalmente al margen.

—Oh, claro, ya entiendo, Kagome —hablo él con algo de burla desde la posición en la que todavía se encontraba observando la espalda de su novia. Se rió —. Primero te mueres por besarme y luego te alejas como si tuviera peste.

Ella paró en seco ante sus acusaciones y lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué ella que…?

—¡Tú eras el que quería besarme! —gritó acercándose algunos pasos hacia él pero sin estar lo suficientemente cerca—. Yo no quería besarte.

Él se reincorporó del pasto pero no avanzó ningún paso.

—Para mí era todo lo contrario, pequeña.

Esa era la gota que rebalsada el vaso. Inuyasha la observaba con burla y ella no podía sentirse mas ofendida.

—¡Siempre tan soberbio! —bramó ella con fuerza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y él al instante cambiaba su rostro burlón por un rictus de malestar.

¿Así que ahora él era soberbio? Bien, eso no era un descubrimiento, pero que ella se lo echara en cara como si fuera el peor de los pecados, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Si él era el rey de los soberbios, bien…pero ella era la reina de la soberbias.

_Envidia_

Kagome suspiró hondamente bajando sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo antes de darle una última mirada a Inuyasha.

La tranquilidad del momento no solo se había interrumpido por su discusión banal, sino también por los diferentes grupos de estudiantes que ahora caminaban tranquilos llenando el patio de la universidad.

—Tomare la siguiente clase —afirmó ella casi en un murmullo pero que de igual forma él pudo lograr escuchar con claridad.

Inuyasha se había quedado estático en el lugar sin poder replicar absolutamente nada.

La sensación de deja vu que experimento al verla otra vez sentada al lado de ese tal Houyo fue inexplicable. Como si hubiera retrocedido dos años en el tiempo y se encontrara viéndola en brazos de Bankotsu.

Se rió ante el pensamiento a pesar de la tristeza que sentía, no le importaba qué estuviera explicando la profesora que daba aquella cátedra. Ahora sabía que importancia tenía cada uno de esos hombres en la vida de ella.

Bankotsu era nada más ni nada menos que el primo de Miroku. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, cuando se enteró de cómo su amigo conseguía la dichosa información gracias a sus fuentes "especiales" tuvo deseos de ahorcarlo. Y mucho más que le haya ocultado que conocía a la perfección a Kagome.

Bankotsu podía ser el primo de Miroku, pero también era el amigo homosexual de su novia muchos años antes de que él se fijara en ella.

Se hubiera reído de sí mismo si se hubiera visto hace dos años, pero aquello le había servido para darse cuanta de cuanto necesitaba a la muchacha de cabello azabache y mirada chocolate.

Ahora tenia envidia de Houyo. Tenía la misma aprensión en el pecho que aquella noche cuando ella se abrazo a Bankotsu.

Ella había legado a su vida para poner su mundo de cabeza, y continuaba haciéndolo.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que la clase termino y todos volvieron a abandonar el salón.

Salió a buscarla con rapidez y la encontró más pronto de lo que pensaba, siendo como en los viejos tiempos acompañada por aquel tonto que bien sabia él seguía enamorado de su novia.

—Déjala en paz —advirtió Houyo con la mirada puesta en quien era su contrincante desde hacia dos años. A pesar de saber bien cual era la relación que tenía Kagome con ese hombre a él le importaba en lo más mínimo. Iba hacer que ella se diera cuanta de lo que equivocada que estaba y finalmente terminara enamorándose de él.

Inuyasha no contuvo las ganas de reírse y lo hizo sin importarle la seriedad que podía notar en las palabras de quien era prácticamente el perro faldero de su novia. Kagome lo miraba entre seria y consternada y podía sentir como poco a poco el clima se volvía cada vez más tenso. Estaba un poco sorprendía por esa reciente muestra de valentía por parte de su compañero y amigo, pero sabía que eso no servía con Inuyasha. Había una clara y notoria diferencia en la contextura física de cada uno y sabía mejor que nadie que ambos tenían deseos de solucionar esto no por el medio diplomático.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste, Taisho? —siguió instigando Houyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Lo vio avanzar y, para su sorpresa, Kagome, quien se encontraba a su lado, también avanzó para interponerse en el medio de ambos—. Déjalo, Kagome, no ves que es hombre de espectáculos.

Kagome pudo escuchar una risa proveniente de Houyo y un gruñido casi animal de Inuyasha.

—No lo hagas —le suplicó ella mientras lo miraba fijamente tratando de persuadirlo y sus manos se cerraban en la camisa que él llevaba—. Por favor, Inuyasha.

Él ladeó el rostro hacia la izquierda y evito verla. Siempre era lo mismo, defendía a los demás y por último a él. Aquella cucaracha merecía que lo matara ahí mismo en el pasillo de la universidad. ¡Ja! Intentar burlarse de él y retarlo, simplemente era tan poco hombre; haciéndose el valiente delante de una mujer.

_Ira _

Inuyasha la apartó de su lado sin ninguna delicadeza y Kagome tuvo que ser sujetada por Houyo para que no perdiera completamente el equilibrio.

—Quédate con él —le aclaró ronco a quien hasta ese momento había sido su pareja y evito por todos los medios caer ante la mirada que ella le devolvía por sus palabras.

Kagome volvió a sentir como si su mundo se desmoronaba en ese mismo instante con tanta facilidad que asombraba. Inuyasha no podía estar hablando en serio.

Cuando ella estiró su mano para sujetarlo a pesar de la mirada de hielo que le daba, él se dio vuelta y se mezcló entre los estudiantes que intentaban salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

¿Acaso él….acaso él hablaba en serio?

Se soltó de Houyo pese a la replica de éste y caminó lo más rápido que pudo entre el mar de personas para alcanzarlo. El trayecto hasta poder salir al patio de la universidad fue el más largo de toda su vida.

Daba por descartado que se encontrara en el mismo lugar donde horas antes ambos estuvieron, tenía que pensar rápido en dónde se había metido y pronto. Sólo se le vino a la mente un lugar en particular.

No lo medito mucho, solamente actuó implorando a Kami que él siguiera en la universidad para este entonces. Tenía el presentimiento que esta vez no habría alguna nueva oportunidad, que las palabras de él iban muy enserio como para dejarlas pasar por algo del momento.

El alma pareció volverle al cuerpo cuando pudo divisarlo. Caminó con pasos lentos y firmes, aunque la verdad todo el interior de ella se removía. Él estaba apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la nuca en una clara señal de relajación.

Le dolía saber que al parecer a él le importaba en lo más mínimo la discusión de hacia solo unos momentos.

—Inuyasha —ella pronunció su nombre en un murmullo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él para que la escuchara. El estomago se le contrajo de tal manera el ver la mirada que ahora él le de regalaba. Tenía que tomar valor—. Necesitamos hablar.

—Vete —ordenó con voz gutural y resentida. No quería verla, las cosas ya habían quedado lo bastante claras. Ella había preferido defender a ese estúpido, ella siempre ponía a los demás delante de él.

Kagome avanzó otro paso decidida, a pesar de la mirada que él tenía sobre ella, le traía ciertos recuerdos de aquella vez donde se había atrevido a lastimarla. Su mirada era la misma, más dura, más resentida.

—Por favor, Inuyasha —suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos. Pudo notar como el contacturaba el rostro y la observaba como si de verdad pudiera lastimarla con una simple mirada—. Tienes que entender.

Él soltó una risa sarcástica mofándose de sus palabras ¿Entender?... ¿Entender qué? Prefería siempre a los demás defender antes que a él. Ella se lo había demostrado una cantidad de veces infinita.

El recuerdo de la ultima vez que habían discutido hizo que empeorar gradualmente su humor.

—¡Vamos! —le gritó él despegado su espalda de la pared y quedando solamente ahora a centímetros de ella—. ¡Vete a los brazos de ese apestoso de Kouga o de cualquier otro! —continuó gritándole y ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Era otra vez como aquella vez.

En ella estaba el miedo y en él la sensación de ira al sentirse traicionado.

—¡No!

Kagome no sabía de dónde había sacado esa fuerza de voluntad para poder enfrentarlo, pero no dejaría que las cosas volvieran a repetirse como algo espiralado. Aquella vez no había tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a él, pero esta vez sería diferente y no solo porque las cosas entre ellos eran diferentes.

—¿Qué dijiste? —la sujetó del brazo y su rostro se acercó al suyo. Había en ella una determinación que no fue capaz de ver en estos dos años. Él sabía muy bien lo que ella le había respondido pero algo en él lo obligó a preguntar lo que de por si era absurdo.

—Que no —respondió ella simplemente, enfrentando su mirada que parecía consumirla por completo. Estaba decidida y no se marcharía de ahí esta que las cosas estén aclaradas entre ambos. No le importaba si él volvía a reaccionar como aquella ultima vez hace dos años.

No supo si era por la cólera, por la ira que parecía roerle las entrañas; pero la arrinconó contra la pared de una sola vez. A pesar del duro golpe ella no pareció prestarle atención y siguió enfrentando su mirada. La enardecida mirada que ella le daba solo tenía que servir para elevar esos sentimientos, pero en él solamente parecían servir para apaciguar aquellos y despertar uno nuevo.

_Gula_

Kami, temblaba. No por la ira, sino por el deseo de besarla hasta el cansancio.

—Maldita seas.

Kagome abrió la boca para poder responderle pero gimió cuando unos labios atraparon los suyos acallando sus palabras. Era un beso brusco, sin nada de delicadeza. Inuyasha la había soltado para llevar una de sus manos detrás de la nuca y obligarla a responderle con la misma fuerza que él para calmar aquel insaciable deseo. Kagome sujetaba con ambas manos de los costados la camisa de él y lo atraía hacia ella de la misma forma desesperada en la que el beso se volvía. Olvidando completamente todo.

La manera en la él la obliga a responder su impetuoso beso, enredando prácticamente su lengua con la suya le quitaba las fuerzas. Pero ella no quería alejarse de él, no quería soltarlo por miedo a que Inuyasha la dejara.

Por fin cuando él dejó de torturarla la lucidez volvió a su mente aunque no lo soltó y a él parecía no molestarle. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos por medio de encontrar la mirada burlona de él. Los besos que recibía de su novio la descolocaban y la llevaban lejos de este mundo.

Inuyasha hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella y respiró su aroma. Tenía que reconocer que se había precipitado, pero Kagome sabía que él actuaba impulsivamente la gran mayoría de las veces, por no decir todas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo abrazado de esa forma a ella, oliendo su perfume como si aquel aroma lo tranquilizara, pero para él la fragancia de ella era adormecedora para cualquier sentimiento de incomodidad, cualquier sentimiento que lo perturbara.

—Te encanta arrinconarme —ella misma se rió ante el comentario soltado, pero era cierto. Siempre que podía Inuyasha la acorralaba entre su cuerpo y algo, no importaba qué porque para él todo servía para dejarla a su merced.

Inuyasha sonrió contra la piel de su cuello y depositó un corto beso antes de volver a verla. Atrás quedaba el anterior ambiente, atrás quedaba las palabras soltaras sin pensar; solamente volvían hacer ambos.

La mirada chocolate clavada en la suya le recordaba a la vez en la habían chocado, la vez que lo dejo sin palabras.

Con el ambiente ahora despejado, su mente trabajaba rápido a la hora de idear planes perversos.

_Lujuria_

Y... como le sacaría provecho a ésto.

—¿Sabes qué más me encanta hacerte?

La saliva pasó por su garganta de manera pesada mientras su novio soltaba sus palabras en un murmullo totalmente ronco y excitante que le hacia erizar la piel sin ni siquiera tocarla. Estaba bastante consciente del rumbo que él quería darle a la situación.

Inuyasha acercó sus labios a los suyos con una sonrisa de lado, mientras una de sus manos corría con lentitud uno de los tirantes de la remera color verde.

—Espera, Inuyasha…. ¡no!

El mundo se sacudía debajo de sus pies mientras sentía el masculino cuerpo de él apretarse contra ella, y morder con delicadeza el hombro que él mismo había dejado libre de cualquier prenda. Intento alejarlo con ambas manos pero Inuyasha sujetó las suyas y las llevó sobre su cabeza, apretándose si era posible más contra ella. Como si quisiera fundirse en el delicado cuerpo femenino sin ni siquiera poder sentirla como él deseba hacerlo en estos momentos.

Una de las piernas de ella quedo ente las de él y viceversa, volviendo el juego en algo mucho más intimo.

En estos dos años ambos sabían cada parte erógena del cuerpo del otro.

Inuyasha tuvo que apresar con ambas piernas la traviesa pierna de ella, antes que las cosas se salieran por completo de control. El solo aroma de su cuerpo lograba excitarlo y si ella se disponía a jugar con él mandaría todo al infierno y se olvidaría de donde estaban para solamente volverla hacer suya.

Le encantaba haber creado y moldeado en dos años ese lado lujurioso en su novia. Podía ser tan ingenua como tan perversa y manipulado con él…y eso le encantaba.

—Pequeña tramposa —él soltó sus manos y ella le regaló una sonrisa coqueta que lo hacia delirar en los propios pensamientos de su mente—. No me tientes —le advirtió, y ella pareció recién en ese momento calmarse y volver hacer la mujer llena de raciocinio que siempre era.

Inuyasha terminó separándose de Kagome y suspiró profundamente mientras ella al parecer se fijaba la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Su próxima clase comenzaba en cinco minutos y tenían que apurarse si realmente querían cursarla.

Ella lo miró fijo y él soltó un bufido, estaba vez no podía convencerla para saltarse esa tediosa clase.

A parecer este atípico día para él no se terminaba.

Kagome sujetó una de las manos de él y, por primera vez, era ella quien conducía a su novio. Ella ladeó el rostro y le sonrió de aquella forma sincera, como aquella primera vez que ambos habían chocado y todo para él había comenzado.

A pesar de que ella volvió a fijarse en el camino la sonrisa en el rostro masculino como respuesta aún seguía en el suyo.

Desde aquella vez que los ojos de ella se clavaron en los suyos y le sonrió, él supo perfectamente que la obtendría. Ella sería suya por hoy y por siempre.

¿Hasta qué punto había llegado para tenerla?

La respuesta era siempre….él había pecado para obtenerla.

A pesar de ser más demonio que ángel. A pesar de todo lo pasado por ambos, él la amaba y ella lo amaba.

Para tenerla había pecado y, si esa era la única forma de seguir, teniéndola la decisión estaba tomada.

Pecaría…por siempre simplemente pecaría

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Después de...¿Dos semanitas? por fin traigo el final de este corto fanfic. No hay palabras para agradecer el apoyo de ustedes desde principio a fin en esta historia. Cuando comencé a escribirla y luego subirla no pensé que les agradaría, pero al parecer en algún punto me equivoque. Así que de corazón gracias a todos los que se tomaran su tiempo y leyeron este locotrabajo, y por soportar mis retrasos (Eso es muy importante XD)...Y también gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior._

_Ahora si a tomarme unas vacaciones mientras mi inspiracion vuelve de donde sea que tenga que volver...Espero que no pase mucho tiempo._

_Como honestamente no se cuando voy a estar otras vez por estos lugares (La vez anterior dije lo mismo y no paso ni un mes XD) cualquier cosa, menos un virus, mi mail, space o msn._

_Saludos a todos y otra vez gracias. Cuidence mucho._

_Por fin mi fic numero siete terminado!_

_**Lis-Sama**_


End file.
